


【Joker(2019)】 Cell Block Valentine’s song 狱中恋歌（双丑/花鸟）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight（2008）
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, daddy issue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：杀夫犯凤凰丑和杀妻犯希斯丑住到了同一间牢房里。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (TDK 2008)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Arthur有严重的恋父情结、性别认知障碍  
> Jack就是希斯丑  
> 严重的OOC，私设的凤凰丑很婊，又纯又婊，简称纯婊（？

1.

把沾满血的尸体拖到表演道具后，拿起化妆刷的Jack有点过度亢奋。他的血液全部都苏醒过来，开始在血管里疾驰——丝毫不顾物理法则和医学常识地奔涌和翻腾起来。

化妆刷被用力砸向脸颊，白色、黑色、红色的颜料一块一块相接，直到Arthur跑过来，不顾Jack叫喊，手指伸进绿色的头发，抓住那颗摇晃的脑袋，帮Jack把颜料抹开后，镜子里那张脸才终于看上去像个上台表演的小丑。

Jack想抬头，但下巴被轻轻扳正，Arthur站在他后面，正对着镜子帮他画嘴唇，而Jack的意识在两个场景中来回切换——

上一秒他还在血泊里，手上拿着小刀，血从刀尖滴下来；下一秒已经在黑门监狱阅览室里，日光灯在头上一闪一闪：Jack在看报纸，白色囚服上还有早餐时沾上的草莓果酱。

这样两个场景不断浮现离去、浮现离去，他闭上眼睛：

“嘀嗒……”

“嘀嗒……”

声音一直嘀嗒到他心底里，不过，他有心脏吗？

生理意义上的，有；精神层面上的，也有。

那颗被血液滴贱出来的心形图案一直在他面前跳动，他用沾血的手摸摸胸口和太阳穴，然后抹上嘴唇，摩擦嘴角长出了肉的疤。那里有源源不断的热气冒上来，和手上新鲜的血液一样热乎。

他还活着，Jack还活着，死的是另一个人。

哦，他杀了自己的妻子。

杀人可能需要些理由，足够的动机才能逼迫一个“人”剜开皮肤取出良知，狠下心夺走了另一个人的生命。毋庸置疑，Jack也同样需要一个理由，而这个理由将成为我们认识他、了解他、解构其内心冲突的重要切入口。

我们需要一个理由。

需要吗？

哈哈！才不需要！

这位是Jack，现在是一个疯子。

脸上有两道还在缝合的刀疤，两边的肉互相挤压和渗透，试图占据对方，这让他嘴边痒得不行，灵活的舌头舔个没完。

就算不化妆，Jack看上去已经像极了一个小丑。他没有刀疤的时候长什么样？也许他死去的妻子知道，但他自己不记得了。家里没有镜子，手上倒有一把刀，只是上面沾着污秽，Jack低头从流淌的血泊里看自己，却没能看清自己。

被疯狂拉扯着的人又蹲下身补了几刀，纯粹是泄愤。

他杀不死心里真正想杀死的，就只能杀死一切身外的。

溅出来的液体弄脏了他的脸颊和下巴。又一次伸出的舌头，舔舐嘴边，充满愉悦和好奇，血迹边缘干涸在脸上，就像一个偷吃番茄酱的小男孩。

他受够了这个女人整天在自己耳边唠唠叨叨，甚至哭哭啼啼——他讨厌看见别人哭，更别提假惺惺的泪水了，那更恼人。

妻子总是那几句话，怜悯、嘲讽……那两道伤疤好像把他整个人彻底毁掉了，比残疾和失智还要可怕。画好妆的女人每次见到他——每次，都会捂上嘴，生怕自己完美的嘴巴刺激到他。

但这些小举动并不是真正的刺激，直到那份信——或者一张用打字机打出来的字条塞进家门，Jack才体会到什么叫血液倒流，直冲脑门。

晚上，Jack刚刚在哥谭某个角落干完脏活——他混迹在黑帮里头，到家时心不在焉地用脚尖摆平门口的鞋垫，上面写着一个大大的“Welcome”，在花体字旁画着一个更大的笑脸，大到足够占据整个眼珠子。他怒火中烧，抬脚想用鞋跟把与门缝齐平的垫子踢到台阶下去，这才看到下面有东西，一张没有署名的信露出了尖角。

他拿起来看了一眼，口吻像个女人写来的，Jack完全忘记了去思考上面呈现的是否是真相，只是把纸条叠好塞进紫色大衣口袋。

他之所以相信，可能只是因为他想相信，看来，Jack还是需要一个理由——

那个女人出轨了。

这封信，他才不管是谁写的，不过，以Jack的行为方式，如果有机会知道是谁写的，那人也会被他一并处理掉。

当然，这事儿要等他想办法从监狱里出来后。被摁进警车里的Jack满脸讥笑，已经在幻想那人的死状。

2.

另一个场景，阅览室里，Jack看着转身离开的狱警，缓缓把腿翘到了台子上，神情严肃地藏在报纸后面，一边窥伺周围人的举动，一边把面前一摞报纸一份份打开，他正在翻查以往的报纸，寻找一些讯息。

Arthur Fleck——这个名字是Jack刚刚从报纸上看来的，他先前只知道对方叫Arthur，但没问过姓氏，介绍了又怎样？除了被抓住的天主教性侵犯，监狱里谁会他妈的用敬称叫人？要知道，这里的名字也就是一个代号，想叫什么都可以，反正待会儿点名时，全部人类语言都将浓缩为10个数字。

“犯人725号，你今天被子没叠好。”

“犯人725号，碍于你昨天的表现，你今天必须多做些打扫工作。”

Jack看着报纸上Arthur的照片，蹑手蹑脚地把那张报纸拉出来，藏到了囚服里，站起身拍拍自己，检查一番后故作无事地交还报纸离开了。

这是他第一次和管理员打招呼，虽然语气平和，但两道伤疤让他看起来似乎又要犯案了。管理员扶着眼镜框向后仰去，小心谨慎地接过疤脸囚犯交还来的东西。

Jack为自己找到了些有用的东西而心情大好，他挑眉看着走廊里几个阴沉的狱友，哼着歌与他们擦肩而过，这些人识趣地给他让出来一条路。

这里的大多数人他都不感兴趣，除了一个人。

3.

歌声从厕所间响起，Jack的脑袋贴到栏杆上，借助窗户外的阳光仔细观察报纸上每一个细节。

那张照片上，昨天还躺在他怀里撒娇的Arthur穿着红裙，肩带滑落，脸上妆已经化了，血迹和唇膏混在一起，像极了上一秒里被捅杀在地的Jack妻子。

他瘦小的手腕带上了手铐，Jack暗忖，恐怕那手铐就算调整到最小，Arthur也能灵活地从其中把手抽出来逃脱。就像自己抓他的手腕一样。抽出来后，Arthur还要一圈圈转着他的手腕，对你娇嗔地说这弄疼他了，但语气明明更像是爽到了。

口是心非。

不过，手中照片上，Arthur不太像平日爱蹭Jack下巴的胆小男人。他嘴里叼着烟，满不在乎，Jack都能想象照片动起来的样子。

头发乱糟糟的，Jack吃力地贴到报纸上看，印刷不清，但看发梢，好像还染绿了，也不知是暗示还是巧合。Arthur看边上警察的眼神像极了在东区站街的妓女，而且是手段老练、饱经风霜的那种。

Jack认识Arthur以来还没看见过他有这样一面，报纸标题说他枪杀了一个男人，就在床上。难怪他的衣服一层叠一层，扣子也没扣上，像匆匆忙忙套上的。

“在床上……”Jack默念。

回想昨晚，Arthur确实相当反常，表现得像只暴躁的野猫，又挠又咬，如果这时往他手里塞把枪，他会在兴奋边缘把任何人崩掉。

4.

拿着照片晃悠许久，Jack拍了拍脑子，摸到了发油的发根，今天晚上他该洗个头了。想完这些，Jack终于定下心认真看起上面的字，先是标题：

“What Kind Of Woman or Man Is This?”

纠缠的同性恋爱、异装癖、性别认知障碍、童年困境、遗……整个版面都是这些字眼，报纸说Arthur发现对方寻求新欢，随后起了争执，那把枪只是拿出来威胁，Arthur甚至不会用枪。他也不知道里面是否装弹了，并且他不具备判断其是否装弹的能力——

这是陪审团判决的关键，在警察提交的报告里，Arthur确实不会用枪。

“We both reached for the gun.”

悲剧发生的如此猝不及防，被揭穿的老男人和Arthur争抢时走火中弹——至少Arthur和律师是这样自我辩解的，后面附了一张庭审外拍摄的照片，是他熟悉的Arthur——卸妆后，有点憔悴和病怏怏的，站在人群中间，像一只落入陷阱的小动物，对着提问的记者嗷嗷叫着，低着脑袋，焦急地想证明自己并不是蓄意谋杀的杀人犯。

后来Jack每次询问Arthur具体发生了什么的时候，对方就含着眼泪开始重复报纸上的内容，那些殴打和辱骂，还有尊严和爱情的破碎，需要Jack揉着对方的背和头发哄上一晚上，可就算这样，往往也止不住一滴滴在眼眶里等着排队跳窗自杀的泪水。

Jack心底里并不触动、同情或者可怜这位粘人的狱友，他只是嫌边上有人哭起来烦心罢了。

这些事情发生时，Jack已经在坐GCPD里了，对于他的判决——那把难得正义的锤子一直悬在空中好几个月才敲下去，Jack终于随着敲击声被转移到了黑门监狱，倒不是陪审团有多难做出决定，是他的案件有些庞大。

更准确的描述，比庞大还要庞大些。

5.

Jack杀妻只是众多案件里的一小环。

这位来自哥谭的先生在过往罪恶的十几年里犯下了一堆重罪，GCPD的警员们更是翻出来不少未被解决的陈年旧案，但凡时间符合的，都往他头上安。

看着一件件罪状从文件档案里往外冒，Jack捋着绿色的头发，舔了一圈嘴上的果酱，他自己也不记得了，只是坐在被告席上照单全收，结束时，还为自己的判处结果鼓掌。

“太好了，哥谭从此不再罪恶。”他对着边上的人说。

“嘿，dude，你为什么不鼓掌呢？”他又问了一句。

Jack到底被叛了几年？是有期还是无期？

我不知道，Jack会杀掉所有试图了解他的人，而作者并不想死。

6.

Arthur比Jack早些时候进监狱，不同于Jack，他的庭审只持续了短短几周，就以过失杀人被投了进来，判处3年。

进来时，全监狱里的人都盯着他看——毫不意外，在这种地方，一个留着长卷发，个头瘦小，还长得漂亮的男性会多出不少其他功能。

从一层层防护走到最里边，Arthur站在门框前3米的地方，被做了最后一道检查，狱警从他的脚踝缓慢摸到大腿，刻意从大腿内侧滑上去，才做了一个没有发现异常的手势。Arthur深呼一口气，围观的囚犯们变得吵闹，有人在对他吹口哨，很快变得哄闹起来，狱警拿着警棍敲打栅栏，让大家安静。

人群面面相觑，虽然口哨声停了下来，但下一秒大概就是这位新狱友跪下来给他们吹口哨了。

Arthur颤颤巍巍地被狱警拎进来了，白色的鞋子在地上摩擦，没有察觉大家的异样，Arthur和善地同每一个人问好，仿佛这道门后的世界与门前的世界没有差别，一切都如常。

他像个参观博物馆的学生，和围栏那边的人和事打招呼，丝毫不在乎对方脑子里在对他做什么，反正下一秒他就要参观到博物馆的出口了，也许他下次还会再来，也许他会换一个博物馆参观，也许他再也不去博物馆，改去图书馆——比如疯人院。

他站到人群中间，排队时，大家在他身上蹭来蹭去，还有人亲昵地抓着他的发梢：

“亲爱的，女子监狱在隔壁，你是不是走错了。”

Jack进来时就没这待遇。

7.

疤脸囚犯站在栅栏口，目光直视前方，身体绷得直直的，狱警摸到他腰部时，他回头瞪了一眼，顺带扫射边上其他人，大家离得远远的，安静观望着。

进来的新家伙并不是什么好欺负的人。Jack脸上两道伤疤尾梢几乎要飞到监狱的天花板上，等他被允许一只脚抬起来走进门时，大家都各干各的去了。

有人情愿蹲在地上，像个精神病人一样划火柴自娱自乐，也不愿意回头迎接一下自己的新狱友，Jack心想，都是一群没礼貌的家伙，难怪会被送进监狱。

他平生第一次为自己意外造成的伤疤感到至高荣幸，疤痕像个顶在脑袋上的皇冠，沉默地彰显无上的权利，如果有人敢踮脚尖抢走这顶皇冠，就像Jack的第一个狱友，前黑帮头子会身体力行地证明自己并不是一个外强中干的人。

一个早晨，他俩因为一杯翻在被单上的水点燃了战火，那人站起身，发现自己并没有Jack高，便尴尬地撩起袖子，像一头被红布吸引的斗牛，在地上踢蹄子准备冲刺，尘土飞扬，牛鼻子冒出怒气。

可惜这是一头早夭的斗牛。

还没等他把袖子拉上去，Jack就一脚将他踢翻在了水槽上，冲过去的疯子一下下把牛的脑袋往上头撞，水槽棱角都被牛角撞平了。血以颇具美感的姿态保留在上面，诡异的形状一直渗入到了瓷砖里，再也无法被消除。

Jack被调走了。

不知道哪一位幸运儿有机会住进那间牢房，好边洗脸刷牙边欣赏这件沾血的艺术品，体验一把只有在意大利蹲牢房才有的特权。

他的下一个狱友就是Arthur，没有Fleck，只有Arthur。

8.

生锈的铁门“砰”地拉开，Jack被带进来时，没有正眼看Arthur。他之前没见过这个人，无论是公共活动地点还是其他什么地方，再者说，Jack从不低下脑袋看人，只撅着下巴，既不桀骜也不冷漠，只是满不在乎地把挑衅自己的人干倒在地。

不结交朋友，更对这种人没兴趣。

铁门再一次被重重锁住，Jack双手把在黑色栅栏上，对面牢房里的人站着朝这里挥拳头，Jack用手指比划，强调自己脸上的伤疤，踹了一下栏杆后回过头。

新室友抱腿缩在下铺角落的阴影里，Jack只能看到发红的烟头漂浮在黑暗里，幽幽的声音传来：

“你好，我叫Arthur，我能睡下铺吗？”

“不能，滚上去。”

“求你了，我现在爬不上去。”

鬼知道Jack为什么会鬼使神差地乖乖爬到上铺，只是那个声音又响起：

“谢谢，晚安。”

那天晚上Jack睡了个好觉，他揣测，不久前解决了一个冒犯自己的人，心情难得不错罢了。但事实上，新的狱友不仅不打呼噜——只有轻微的呼吸声，声音还和催眠曲一样萦绕在Jack脑袋周围，想不睡好都不行。

也许Arthur上一任室友就是这样在梦里睡死过去的。

Jack第二天醒来时，外面还没有到集合时间，他在床上翻了个身，听到下面睡梦里的呼吸声暂停了一会儿，叹息声后，床嘎吱地响起来，看来他的新狱友也醒了。

“你叫什么来着？”

“Arthur，A-”

Arthur睡眼惺忪，疑惑是自己的声音太小了，床又响了一下，他披着毯子爬起身，踩在床上，两只手握到了上铺的边缘，只露出一双眼睛看着Jack，继续拼自己的名字：“A-R-T……”

“Arthur，知道了，姓什么？”

Jack后悔极了，他就不应该翻身，现在这个方向正好对上对方，那双盯着他的眼睛让Jack有点入神——透亮干净，深但见底，跳进去，你会在绿色的水里头淹死，但窒息前，你一直可以在水里看到逐渐远去的天空。

“嗯……没有姓氏……就叫Arthur，你呢？”

“行啊，我就叫Jack。”

Jack又翻了个身，逃离了Arthur的眼睛，盯回刻满划痕的墙壁，他闻到了一股香味，不像香水，像是女人头发里的香味。Arthur顺着床边的杠子坐下去了，下铺的床又嘎吱嘎吱响起来，那床下面的固定栓大概已经坏掉了，吵闹的声音之后，是一股呛人的烟味袭来。

“小个子，你最好在我下床之前把烟熄灭。”

“抱歉……可我不想去指定的地方吸烟……那里太可怕了……我就吸一会儿……求你了…就一会儿……”

Jack会处理掉挑衅他的人，但对声音悦耳的求饶，他还没一个应对的准则。

看他心情，一切都看他心情。

Jack做人就是这么简单。

9.

除了牢房，一整天，Jack都没在其他地方见到他的新狱友。

完成监狱里制定的任务后，Jack坐在了电影厅里，一只手拿着苹果啃，一只手转着手里的扑克牌，盒子被他磨得褪色了，但他丝毫不担心扑克牌从盒子里一张张掉出来，飞得到处都是。

电影厅在放《通往绞刑架的电梯》，Jack坐在最后一排的位置上，荧幕正好放到女主角弗洛伦斯看着男主的车子从面前驶过，那车子被一对小情侣偷了，可女主哪里知道，她只看到车窗伸出一位年轻金发小妞的脑袋，一时间，背叛的不甘涌上心头。

Jack快烦死了，整天就是这些：你背叛我，我背叛你，猜测、妒忌，为了绕开法律磨磨唧唧，各种阴差阳错和蝴蝶效应，他的生活没有这些，如果有，他会一刀解决，就像他杀掉妻子一样。

他咬了一口苹果，咀嚼声在电影厅里有些吵闹。这些想法，没有其他人知道，但上帝在云里边笑得天花乱坠：

“没有阴差阳错，哈哈哈哈……”Gotham某间教堂里的神父突然听到耳边传来这样一个声音。“神开口了！他笑了！”被意外选中的神父像个精神病人一样对着教堂里祷告的人大声喊叫。

回到黑门岛上，Jack没有听到上帝的声音，他只听到心里的自说自话：这里之所以放这部电影，大概只是因为片中男主最后如实自首了。

更无聊了。

有狱友在打呼噜，还有人发出了哼声，Jack只能看个背影，但他知道这群兽性勃发的男人们每天都在想些什么，这就是他们和他的差距。

Jack对片中女主角的演员让娜莫雷那张性冷淡的脸一点情绪都没有，她很漂亮，但Jack只觉得索然无趣，他又在舔伤疤，想着，什么样的脸能让自己兴奋，突然脑子里转接到了自己的室友。

咬到只剩核的苹果被人扔到空中，没有落地——Jack不是个乱扔垃圾的人——苹果砸到前面人抽动的脑袋上。“啊”一声后，Jack起身快步离开了，只听到后面有人在叫喊，各种肮脏下流的词汇泼到Jack的后脑勺，盖过了电影里的谈话声。

“Damn you！”

管他屁事。

10.

往前走穿过回廊，这里是全监狱最乱的地方，有人打人，也有人挨打。

Jack终于绕到了吸烟区，没看到Arthur，倒有好几个被他教训过的人。其中一个胖子他记得很清楚，那傻子第一天和他抢一块面包，Jack摁住他踹了好几脚，最后把争抢中的面包扔到地上，将无辜的食物一并踩得稀碎。

“其实我不想吃，就是不乐意给你罢了。”

胖子露出来的右眼睛还肿着，不知道有没有看清自己，Jack大笑着，对着玻璃比了一个中指。

有人蹲在地上，嚼着快要烂掉的烟头，香烟是紧缺物资。有些囚犯会把烟头藏起来，放在枕头下面，没有烟可吸时，就急不可耐地揉烟头，试图从里面找到活下去的动力。

但在前方的角落里，Jack停下了四处荡悠的脚步，他看到一个棕色长发的男人跪在地上，后脑在站立者的两腿间前后运动，全监狱里只有两个人留着披下来的长发。那些长者南美脸的人，会把辫子扎起来，就像脸上的纹身一样变成一长条，而不是让柔顺的头发腾在空中肆意挑拨周围人。

两个人里，一个是Jack，而另一个人，Jack碰巧认识他。

这事儿发生在Arthur身上真是一点也不奇怪，Jack只是站着看了一眼，如果让娜莫雷让他毫无兴趣，那这一幕倒让他有些激动。

晚上熄灯前，Jack去水池旁洗了个手，这边的水槽没有红色血迹，Jack瞟到了坐在地上玩手指的Arthur身上。

“你上一个室友怎么了。”

“他啊……他被人勒死了，在浴室里，我还看到了他的尸体，眼珠都冒到了外面。”Arthur双手掩面。

Jack想着这小个子大概真被吓到了，但他本人对这种描述不屑一顾，手搭到楼梯上，给坐在地上的人投去一个看不透想法的眼神：

“把你的烟掐灭，不然我就让你和他在天堂里继续做室友。”

Arthur撅着嘴把烟头对准地面掐了下去，呲啦一声，红色的光随着响铃一起消失在房间里。

灯光暗下来后，狱警的脚步和提醒声靠近，Arthur这才颇为不服地抬头，对着Jack的方向吐出一圈烟，Jack在黑暗里看到下铺床脚放着一盒崭新的烟，上面没拆封的金属圈反射出光，刺到Jack深邃的眼睛里去，想到之前瞧见的那一幕，Jack张嘴摸了摸伤疤：

“你今天真是忙碌啊。”

Arthur没理会他的嘲讽，蹲在地上一动不动，好一会儿才赶紧躲进被子里，白色的鞋子整齐放在床边，他还坐在床上勾着脚尖，把Jack的鞋子也踢好了，散着的鞋子现在并在一起，鞋头朝外。

他确实忙碌了一天，或者，他“被忙碌”了一天。

但他还是很礼貌地对着室友的脚后跟说了一句：

“晚安。”

11.

让我们来重新讲一下Arthur室友的故事。

他叫Randall，现在已经是个死人了。

Arthur并没有撒谎，但他脑子里掠过的画面可比一句“他被人勒死了”要丰富得多。这起死亡并不只是一个独立的事件——在监狱的浴室里，两个人发生争执，其中暴躁的一方最后关不住心中的野兽，只因为小小的口角就勒死一个人。

Randall的尸体从浴室被狱警拖出来时，Arthur紧贴浴室的墙壁，咬着下唇，他的腿上还留着刚刚被不知道谁射入的液体。对于别人而言，洗澡可能是清洁自己，但对于Arthur而言，他只是在水中以另一种形式变脏而已，他一开始会在大家陆续离开时再偷偷进来，后来他学会了缠着一个特定的人，躲在别人身旁，以狐假虎威的形式保全自己，总比被一群人拉扯来得好。

勒死Randall的人在前一天被Arthur拉到了更衣室的角落里。

平日沉默的小个子男人发出琴声一样的哭诉声，悠长哀婉，他一边趴在对方胸上哭，一脸走投无路的样子，一边把住对方的性器，直到腰被摁在墙上，两条腿缠上对方健壮的身躯，他终于在高潮里低声说出了自己罪恶的请求，Arthur哭着呻吟，教唆年轻的黑发男孩帮自己去杀个人。

他也会向Randall使出同样的伎俩，这是一种模式化的勾引，但有次狱警发现了藏在床底下的烟，而Randall毫不犹豫地告发了Arthur。

Arthur因为在规定范围外的地方抽烟被惩罚过好几次，他恐惧于一个人呆在禁闭室幽暗的环境里。这次他被叫到了典狱长Hoyt的办公室，在那边用自己的身体抵消了惩罚。

可他还是无法释怀，或者他只是想证明自己的魅力。

那个被他高潮声迷得没了方向的年轻男孩让他找回了之前的感觉，当他看着对方穿上橙色囚服，戴着手铐冲进来绞住前室友的脖子时，关于天堂和未来的设想又变得有意义起来。

但这设想和那些年轻男孩——今天今时这位，还有记忆过往里的——和他们一点关系都没有。

Arthur总能吸引脸上还泛着青涩的年轻人。他凝望对方，流露出一点虚假的爱慕之情，两条又长又细的腿向两侧半掩着敞开，没有人在乎他是男人还是女人。

一个小小的癖好，用最温柔的语气说出——他会希望对方叫自己“姐姐”甚至“母亲”，这让他感觉自己真是一名女性，而他则在心里悄悄地喊着父亲，同一时刻，自己千疮百孔的心被填满。激情会在后半夜离去，但他至少满足了一小下。

Jack从另一个区的牢房被调进来时，他缩在角落里，把烟塞在手心，只等狱警一走，便可以摁动红色打火机，让他的生命稍微温暖一点。Arthur心里边一直在自说自话，想着，他要如何利用新来的室友。

他会不会也陷害自己？

他是比自己年轻还是比年长？

他睡梦里的呼吸节奏是平缓还是急躁？

吵闹声里，高个子年轻人一脸不耐烦地被推了进来，他看着那两道伤疤，陷入了恐惧的惊愕之中，不紧不慢的嗓音和身体一起缩了起来，颤抖得像一片枯萎的秋叶。


	2. 第二章

12.

Jack一直在空闲时刻观察这座鸟笼——他在心底如此称呼黑门监狱。

在这里，除了没有自由之外，最痛苦的事情莫过于无聊。

你感到自己的生命在流逝，时间上每一个刻度都清晰可见，没有其他事情可以让你置身事外，以此忽略时间在身上流淌的苦涩滋味。每一天的每一秒都在做无意义的等待，可你又无法让这无意义的疾走变得饱满起来。

只能等着，一直等着，Jack从床上一跃而起，站到栏杆边，嘲笑完隔壁牢房里咳嗽、吵架的狱友，算计明天怎么挑逗好欺负的狱警……对有些人而言，这种等待和捉弄是有止境的，但尽头的界线消失在Jack身上，他永远等不到这种止境。

他可以忍受被杀死，但无法忍受以这种方式从世界抹去。就在这间发霉的囚室里，在新室友低声哼唱的曲子里，被这个肮脏的世界除名。

满身疮痍的“世界”抬起它的左脚，一脚把Jack踢了出去，嘴上还要骂骂咧咧，一想到这种画面，Jack就怒不可遏，他对着一个根本不存在，甚至完全虚构的概念生起闷气。

这是一种存在在脑子里，无法用双手杀死的概念。

也许你要问，那Jack为什么不自杀？

也许答案是，Jack根本感知不到自己的存在，一个触摸不到自己的人，无法杀死自己。

传到耳中的歌声蒙在喉咙中间，就像卡住的留声机，磁针被不怕死的孩子刻意抬起和用力摁下，发出噪音，音符时而大时而小，相当不和谐，完整的音乐消失在空中一会儿，而后以刺耳的形式回归：

“The moon belongs to everyone……”

暴躁的年轻人猛地从床上坐起来，去他妈的月亮属于每个人，他只感觉自己的月亮掉到河里去了。

拳头砸了一下墙面，短促的轰隆声吓停了弯弯绕绕的调子，墙的另一边不停歇地骂起人来，但Jack一句话也没有回，全当这骂声还要穿过另一面墙壁，对着再隔壁的那间牢房而去，而他只是这骂声在路上偶遇的过客之一。

Jack挑了一下淡淡的眉毛，摇晃着床板，爬了下来，舒展肩膀，给自己倒了一杯水。

“歌唱家，能不能把声音放出来，你这样哼歌让我心烦。”

“声音太大会被骂的……”

“那你就不怕我杀了你吗？”

“杀了他，杀了他。”这话一直在Jack脑袋里折腾，坦白说，Jack有些妒忌Arthur——

他总是在忙碌，拥有和Jack迥然不同的生活方式，像只栽进花丛的小蜜蜂，哪怕晕头转向，也能发出细小连续的声音，嗡嗡炫耀自己还活着。Jack也不知道他想要炫耀给谁看，出于一种投射心理，整个房间里只有他俩，所以Jack确信，Arthur就是在骚扰他，刻意地、直接地。

Arthur手里团着衣服，右手上捏着一根针，听完Jack的话，两条荡在床边沿的腿蜷曲到了身下，悄悄开口：

“The moon belongs to everyone

The best things in life are free

The stars belong to everyone……”

可唱出来的声音还是很小，一点也没缓解Jack内心的狂躁，尽管Arthur脸都憋红了。他不知道自己是否安抚到了面前个性成谜的室友，有时他暴躁易怒，有时又阴沉诡异，Arthur直勾勾看着Jack发出声音，希望对方会像以往所有男孩那样，因为他柔和的眼神而突然心软，说出几句救场的好话，尔后他顺势回应，悄声引诱对方往自己并不致命的陷阱走动。

可Jack不为所动。

“Hush——”

绿发罪犯把手指伸到嘴巴前，咧嘴作出一个叫Arthur保持安静的动作。

“你还是闭嘴吧，安静最好，安静，你听到——墙壁里的水流声了吗？哈哈，多美妙，你为什么要打破这种美好呢。”

“我也忘记下面怎么唱了……”

Arthur擤了擤鼻子，把针插进衣服里，塞到枕头边上，这种人他也见过。越喜欢蔑视他人，把自己尊严看得重的人，越会失去更多的尊严，他想着。

这话也许没错，可出现在文中还是变扭，Jack和尊严联系在一起时，无论怎么修改都显得十足诡异。

毕竟Jack不在乎尊严，他也不在乎别人的尊严。他冷淡的表现只是因为他觉得Arthur并不能给他提供足够的乐趣，后者看上去只是一个生活无趣、一眼看到头的中年烟瘾者。

一根烟就能填满他的每一天，这有什么好了解的？

Jack准备爬回自己的冥想之地，在硬得硌人的床板上，他将变得超脱，远离世界上所有事情，尤其是令人愉悦的事情。他急着上去，手上的玻璃杯与楼梯边缘碰撞，正如那句话：历史会发生两次，包括把水撒到室友的床上。

但Arthur没有像上次的斗牛一样动身挑衅，他只是凝视着碎在地上的玻璃杯，疑惑的目光里毫无发火的迹象。

当Jack若无其事地把玻璃碎片踢到床下，踏踏鞋底，慢悠悠地逃离犯罪现场时，Arthur透过楼梯阶之间的的缝隙，把下巴撑到铁质杆上，问他：

“那你也不道一下歉吗？”

“为什么，反正你也没生气。”

这个回答真够混蛋的，而Jack希望对方尽早明白，他，Jack，就是一个混蛋。

13.

混蛋躺在床上，等着即将熄灯；混蛋向后仰去，长舒一口气。

明天又是无聊的一天，混蛋在无聊中醒来、在无聊中睡去，白天发生的任何小插曲，都只是他另一段无聊的开始。

下面有玻璃划动瓷砖的声音，比前面哼唱的声音还要惹人烦躁不安，响动并不尖锐。

那声音如此小，小到可以钻进Jack的皮肤，直接遛进他的血管，音符在里面蹦床一般跳跃着，直到脆弱的血管爆裂，混蛋Jack的一生就此结束。

Arthur正把玻璃碎片从地上捡起来，看得出，他是故意的。指头捻着碎片，尖锐的边缘在地上拖拽，但他毕竟还是害怕，并不敢太过火，只一小下、一小下的滑动玻璃片。

一种矛盾的兴奋，他既希望对方听到自己的不满，又希望不要真的激怒对方。

当Jack从床上直腰而起，想开口警告下面人时，Arthur幼稚的报复已经结束了，捡不起来的细小碎片被踢到角落，起码待会儿狱警查房时不会一眼看出就好，于是Jack憋着一肚子火，自讨没趣地埋进枕头，紧闭双唇，让房间就这样沉默了下去。

那杯水一半撒到了Arthur床上，流动的液体将自己无形状的身体裹进床单，一直等到自己蒸发殆尽才肯离开，但那需要很长时间，也许次日早晨它们依旧潮湿地拥抱在一起。剩余的水透过床板缝隙向下，嘀嗒落地，翻搅着周围的沉默也狂躁起来。

灯灭后，Jack并不清楚自己是醒着还是睡去。

如果他可以就此长眠不醒，也不免是件好事，他罪有应得，Jack很清楚，但他不会抱有任何悔意，也从不害怕天堂和地狱对立那一套，他只相信一件事情：世界上确实有地狱以及比地狱更地狱的——也就是现在他所处的地方。

后半夜，牢房外的走廊里，嵌连的金属板偶尔弹动一下，值夜班的巡逻人员走来走去，拿着手电筒照过黑暗，但所有人都在演戏，演一出我装睡、装墙壁里没有藏毒品、装这个勺子没挖过土，而你装作没听到声响、装作没看见的戏码，只因为多一事不如少一事。

最后一次巡逻过后，Jack的五脏六腑在梦里叫嚷起来，正在疯狂地互相挤压，他要么在做噩梦，要么陷入了鬼压床的状态。

或者只是因为————

Jack后面正抱着一个人，而那人紧贴着他，手放到了他的胸前，腕骨摁在Jack心口，因此他才会有挤压感。

14.

是Arthur，不可能有别人。

Jack反手抓住了身后的人，却被什么东西刺到，大张着嘴甩了甩手，Arthur拿着先前的针刺进了他的右手里。

这根大胆的针很快被Jack一把夺过，他的伤疤在黑夜里并不清楚，但当渐渐靠近你的眼睛，似笑非笑的面目却因为看不清更加惊悚，针头对准Arthur的肩膀，直接刺了下去。

有一阵电流穿过，随后地面开始震颤，余波一阵阵环绕在Arthur的上身，触及他的神经，如同有一只蚂蚁正往里头钻，切割食物的腭在皮肤上撕开口子，好让它往里爬，但被刺中的人却皱起眉毛，诱惑对方再刺得深一点，微张着嘴却不说话，等着Jack先开口。

鼻子贴近鼻子，这样反而不再可怕了——Arthur看不到那两道伤疤，只有Jack深陷进去的眼眸。

“滚下去，你不是说你爬不上来吗？”

“我之前是说过这话……可你就这样信我了吗？”

那根针已经要抵达肩膀里的骨头，但Arthur有些兴奋，疼痛带来的不是恐惧，如果Jack就在这里把他掐死，似乎也不会让他害怕。

“不错的骗子，你关进来真是一点不冤。”

“只是那天我的手很疼而已……可你后面再也没有问过我上下铺的事情，晚上一到点你就自己上去了。”

“我习惯这儿了，不用看见你就好，现在快滚。”

“床单湿透了，没法睡人，而这都是你的错。”

“你可以睡地上，或者把你的脑袋伸进铁栏杆里，慢慢挤进去，然后你的脑袋会裂成几条，这样你就再也不用担心睡觉了，因为你再也不会醒来。”

Jack的手伸进Arthur的头发里，一点一点摸上他的头皮，模拟脑袋挤进铁栏杆的疼觉，直到手掌盖住了整个小巧的脑袋，他突然就此停住。

一种错觉——如果他再用力一点，摁住的头骨就会塌陷，像威化饼干的碎皮一样破开。

这个小个子男人浑身上下都充斥这种一触即化的脆弱性。

“我也杀过人。”

刺进皮肤的针掉到了地上，Arthur揉着肩膀，兀自拉过被子。

“你杀了谁？”

“我不告诉你……除非你先说。”

“我杀的人可多了——”Jack抢过Arthur手里的东西，就像抢过那根针一样，毫不费力。

”你想知道哪一个，我杀了我妻子，还有……名字记不住了，我连我妻子名字都忘了。”

“我杀了我男朋友。”Arthur哧哧笑起来。

“同性恋，这果然是你的天堂。”

Arthur咬住了Jack后颈，提醒他同性恋在他这里可不是蔑称。

“也许是个同性恋，可有时，我会觉得我是一个女人……不过很多男人都会有这种错觉。”

“别想太多，不是错觉，这里没人把你当男人看。”

“我真讨厌你，你怎么会分给我做室友。”

Arthur这样说，因为他知道，言语上微微的推离会比肢体上刻意的靠近更拉近关系。

“我也讨厌你，和你在一起时我总觉得自己躺在女子监狱的牢房里。”

“那我倒真希望如此，还有——Jack，我唱歌不好听吗？”

“很好听，但你闭上嘴时发出的声音更好听。”

Jack没有想到，Arthur流血的伤口在Jack后背的白色囚服上留下了等大的血迹，虽然伤口很小，但足够深，源源不断流出的血液一晚上缓慢渗开，直到凝固为止。

隔壁狱友早上排队时，望着一人胸前的血迹和另一个人后背细小的血迹，若有所思。

15.

Jack又因为打人被受罚了。

狱警把他和一个黑人胖子分开时，他被告知，待会儿要受罚去大厅搬东西，把刚刚运来的物资搬去储藏室。但Jack觉得不亏，你如果知道他打人前经历了什么，你也会同意：搬东西显然比那事儿好多了。

他宁愿从这——Gotham最南端的黑门监狱，徒步向西，跨越密西西比和落基山脉，一路搬东西搬到加利福尼亚州，他也不想——绝对不想再经历第二遍——也不是什么大事，但生活中正是这种说出来好笑的小事情把人的精神摧毁了。

有些事情让你变得强大，有些事情让你变得奇怪，有些事情只让你越想越火大。

Jack无法忍受吃饭时边上人发出的声音——那人不是在说话，而是不厌其烦地一直在重复：

“是这样的……兄弟……是这样的……这样……不是……你听我说……我们平静下来慢慢讲……是这样的……”

Jack一直在等他说下面的内容——

“到底是怎样？”

但那蠢货就像在酒馆外面旋转的酒鬼，酩酊大醉，嘴上说要回家，但实际上绕着酒馆，原地转了一圈又一圈，十几分钟了，只重复，不说下文。

他满心杀戮，拿着勺子挥过去，金属勺伸进那人的嘴里，被打倒在地的家伙大喊大叫，直到勺子挤入喉咙口捣起来，他发不出声音了。

大家围住他俩，并没有人帮腔。众人听着餐厅内打斗和叫嚷的回声，人群里大声喊出Jack的名字，有人甚至开始下注，直到狱警走进来。

Jack发誓他下一次看见那人后，还是会打他，除非对方告诉他下面要说什么，到底是怎样？

“到底是怎样？”

这个问题在Jack脑子里咄咄逼人起来，一路上，也不让他安歇。但他似乎忘记了，因为那根带着血被拿出来的金属勺子，那人以后再也不能开口，再也不能回答他。

16.

储藏室在西边最角落，这里不仅放东西，也进行一些狱警睁一只眼闭一只眼的交易。

站在门口，他果然听到了含糊不清的喘息声，嗯哼声甜得像催情药，但沉重痛苦。

Jack手上抱着一整箱东西，只能把没锁的铁门踢开一个缝隙，想着待会儿无论看到什么，总之一脸无所谓的进去，再一脸无所谓的出来就是。

但他看到了Arthur怨怨的侧脸，脑袋倒在纸箱上，双腿打开，衣不蔽体，一条腿被人抓在腰间，像在大厅外采石场里推车一样把着。

好几个人围着他，看上去都是和Jack差不多年纪的，可能小点儿，嘴里骂着废物和婊子，和同伴调笑地抽送屁股，撞得Arthur挥着手，哭喊不停。一个脱掉上身囚服的人，捡起边上的木头桌脚，问到周围人：

“你们觉得这个能塞进去吗？”

Arthur的脑袋被顶撞得仰起来，侧目看到进来的人，扯着嗓子喊起闯入者的名字。

昨晚轻柔的声音如今凄婉至极，Jack有点难以说明现在的感觉，他从来不是犹豫的人，那些没有反应过来就被他一枪崩掉或抹了脖子的人可以走出地狱来作证——Jack做事果断而不计后果，因为对他而言，任何后果都算不上代价。

他发誓，接下来的举动并不是因为Arthur，而是那几个小混混模样的人站起身对着Jack说：

“滚开，你最好别看，这不关你的事情。”

Jack眨巴着嘴，拿出箱子里翘在外头的一个扳手，笔直丢过去，砸中了说话者的鼻子，不需要更多的举动，Jack知道，按照惯例，这几个小家伙很快就会懂事，他们不是欠打，就是需要人掐灭嚣张的火苗罢了。只要表现得比他们凶狠，就能像盆水一样，把那团无知的火泼灭。

“你们是从少年劳改所来溜进来的吗？礼貌些，和我道歉。”

扳手被人从地上捡起来，那人捂着流血的鼻子看了一眼Jack脸上的疤，发出自以为极具威胁性的声音，其中一个人从Arthur身上起来，拉上裤子，和同伴撒腿往外跑去了，没有道歉，只有远去的嘘声。Jack一只手拿着扳手，一只手抓住手腕，忍住再扔出去的冲动。

他并不是不想扔，只是他们已经跑远，如果尚在范围内，这些人的脑袋会比烟花更灿烂。

“老天，你真的是个废物。”

Jack转头，发出猫一样狡黠的声音，一向眯着看人的眼睛睁大，这下眼神反而显得更讽刺了。

地上有一块被砸烂的木板，刚刚Arthur也是进来放东西的，那块被抢走的木板打到了他脸上，留下两道深浅不一的划痕，Arthur手肘现在就搁在碎木屑上，完全不顾碎屑边缘的倒刺扎进皮肤，背部白色的囚衣还有血印，呆滞地抬头：

“谢谢，可我没有什么可以还给你的。”

“唉，真是个婊子。”

Jack很少用这种粗鄙的词，但眼下又实在没什么单词可挪用，他待会儿就去阅览室翻阅下牛津字典，找一个听上去符合自己心意，但依旧暗含那层意思的单词。

17.

可是，总有一天，Jack会明白字典上不存在他要的答案的——

Jack永远不会找到称心的单词，因为最完美的单词就是Arthur Fleck——即使他现在还不知道对方的全部名字——这个名字既光荣可亲，又鄙下可亵，像个妓女，也像个处子，这就是最佳答案，不需要其他花枝招展的修饰词。

该走了，“一脸无所谓的出去”。

但Arthur颤颤悠悠站起来捡起木块，哭声大得Jack迈不开腿，年轻囚犯生气地把箱子踢进边上的纸堆里。

Jack知道他在哭什么，但今天他恐怕是不会因为那块木板被惩罚的——

下午狱警拿着清单来核查时，Jack耸了耸肩膀，对蓝色制服的人说：

“是我踩碎的，谁知道，谁会知道？那东西就放在门口，我走得又急，一脚上去，居然就碎了，要我说，又不是没钱，你们没必要买这种质量的东西……”

Jack因为这番“自首”，度过了一个极其忙碌的下午。

18.

晚上，Jack回到牢房，今天他有特殊待遇——被三个狱警一同押了进来。

门锁上前，其中一个白人警官，拉着帽檐，说了一句：“下次记得申请去吸烟室抽烟。”

说完后，打量匆匆忙忙把烟头往被子里塞起来的Arthur，看他的眼神，就像看被送进老虎笼子的饲料一样，默默无言地拉了一下牢门，确认锁上后，离开了。

熄灯后，Arthur含糊不清的声音又来到了Jack耳边：

“他们问那块木板的事情了吗？我担心了一下午，可没有人找我。”

“滚去睡觉吧，那东西和你一样不值钱，没有人稀罕它。”

Jack这话一点都没有威慑力，因为他说完后肚子就开始叫了起来。

丢人，丢人。

无可奈何，Jack把脑袋下的枕头抽了出来，塞到肚子那里，试图这样挡住咕噜咕噜的声音往外冒，但胃部翻腾到喉咙口，声音在其中川流不息，声响打在牢门墙壁上，下铺的床又嘎吱嘎吱响起来，Arthur站起来，在Jack脑袋后面塞了什么东西，终于缩回了被子里。

是一块饼干。

Jack摸到纸袋里的东西后，笑着想，可能也是Arthur用换香烟的方式换来的，他心里对自己说着不要这东西，嘴却咬了上去。

后半夜，Jack睡不着，坐在床上，脑袋靠着墙壁，他之前一直用着后脑勺撞墙壁，发出咚咚的声音，直到墙另一边有人拍墙开始骂人为止，Jack哧哧地笑起来，终于不再无聊了。

他听着下铺的呼吸声，还有那边喋喋不休的骂人声，心不在焉地把饼干的纸袋揉成一团，想办法扔进了床头下面的水池里。

Arthur一直平躺着，像具等着入殓的尸体一样一动不动，背部一阵阵酸疼，他看着上面的床板，摸到了枕头下面的打火机，抽起烟来。

撞墙的咚咚声、Jack的偷笑声和隔壁朦朦胧胧的骂人声，更让他睡不着。

他从来没睡着过，除非被人搂在怀里，他就可以安心的，像个婴儿一样死命缩在一起、缩在对方怀里，只有这样，他才睡得着。

但这种机会很少，他回想进入监狱前的几十年里，路过他生命的男人，从养父到其他人，都很少有这样的机会，但他还是会不断渴望。

对于父亲的渴望，就像一条住进胃里绦虫，迫使他永远无法感到饱腹，Arthur永远想要更多，高大的老男人盖住他瘦小的身躯，他在他们身体下呻吟时，Arthur完全失去了理智，回到了十四岁，代替身体里藏匿的女孩汲取父亲的爱。

即使这是一种极其错误的爱。

并且正是因为得不到，这一切才更值得渴望。

烟味终于触摸到了沉默许久的Jack，年轻人敲了敲床板：

“别抽了，我想睡觉，你这味道让人睡不着。”

“我有一个办法让我不想抽烟。”

Jack躺下来，好奇地等着Arthur说出那个办法再放空脑子睡觉，但却听到扶手动弹的声音，他的胳肢窝被一双冰冷的手紧紧抱住。

他又爬上来抱住自己了。

但这次并没有沉默地贴住Jack，他在哭，Jack不动声色，等着抽泣声自己停下。Arthur的鼻尖伸进年轻人卷曲的头发里，这种极其轻佻的行为放到他身上就变得天真无知起来，Jack竟然一点也不觉得自己被冒犯了。

“Jack，你该洗头了。”

“管好你自己。”

“我是认真的，我可以帮你洗，作为今天的补偿。”

“你最大的补偿就是赶紧爬下去，别烦我。”

“求你了，我一个人睡不着，你知道吗？我背上的骨头很疼，就是这里，你那天还拿针刺我，更疼了。”

Arthur隔着囚衣点了一下Jack的后背，“就是这里，我的手不能抬起来，也许青了，但我不敢去找医生。”他又开始抽咽了，Jack讨厌听见哭声，可对方鼻子里不间断的啜泣吹醒了Jack好几天没洗的头发。

“你活该，不过既然如此，那你怎么爬上来的？哦，看看我，我怎么又信你了。”

没有得到回应，Jack讽刺完后立马翻身，环住了Arthur的脖子，把上一秒还喋喋不休的中年男人塞进毯子里，动作粗暴但幅度很小。

“太烦人了，别再说话，睡觉。”

Jack比Arthur年轻很多岁，后者从来没有遇到过这样的年轻男孩，但至少，他的目的达成了，他像一个婴儿一样缩在过小的床上，如果不是Jack隔着毯子抱住了他，他肯定会摔下去。

黑夜里，一切声音都停了下来，包括Arthur心中渴望父亲的呐喊。只有一个被禁锢的女孩在悄声呼吸。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur偷了希斯丑的衣服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.其实很讨厌“雌竞”二字，但是放到Arthur身上我就兴奋起来了……

19.

傍晚，在浴室外的隔间里，Arthur迎面撞向Jack，这是有预谋的碰撞，即使看上去带着一些随机的味道。

撞上去时，Arthur知道自己想做些什么，相当清楚。他拉了拉囚衣的领口， 把锁骨下方的皮肤暴露出来，但没有全部露出，只是看到了边缘，苍白的肌肤贴在外显的骨骼上跳动。Jack迷惑地扫了一眼，这是他第一次对女人之外的存在产生兴趣。

看上去老实纯良的小个子男人给他投去羞怯一笑就荡过了前面的门消失不见，转弯前斜过来看Jack的绿眼睛里盛满了不慎被发现的惊异。

这种不经意的诱惑比刻意为之更震颤人心。

Arthur Fleck第一次发现自己身体的魅力是在十三、十四岁左右。

那时他周围的女孩都开始发育了，男孩子们却还是停滞不前，Arthur瘦成一条，既不往上去，也不往横里去。他的袜子不管买多小号的都无法紧贴小腿，全部堆积到晃晃悠悠的脚踝处，红色的勒痕嵌入淤青。

他的少年时期由两部分组成：被人欺辱和即将被人欺辱。

如今在监狱里遭遇的一切都比不上那段时光。即使是个子比他还矮的人也能围住他，扇他巴掌。有那么一两次，他会试着还手，譬如用脚后跟自以为地狠踹，可得到的回应比默不作声更粗暴，他躺在地上夹紧双腿时，被嘲笑软绵绵得像个小姑娘。

他听说男孩子发育会晚些，可Arthur却因此更为困惑不解，因为他的身体明明膨胀了，尤其是胸部，他体内过剩的雌性激素完全盖过了雄性激素诱导着身体的走向。

关于凸起的胸部，他问过Penny，阴沉木然的精神病人母亲用无能为力的眼神，回答他：

“Happy，不应该担心，没什么大不了的。”

正是基于此的巧合，致使Arthur站在镜子前，一度质疑自己：

“你是个女孩吗？”

他不太明白男女之间到底有什么差距——养父喜欢他的母亲，也同样喜欢他；流窜街头的男孩惯于欺负落单的女孩，也如此欺侮他……

性别的界限在Arthur身上很模糊，腿间发育的东西汹动体内的雄性荷尔蒙。当Arthur旋开Penny化妆台上的口红时，他开始厌恶那玩意儿在身体里躁动的滋味，他看到过大一点的男孩嘴巴周围长出黑色尖刺，远看看并不明显，但放大却相当碍眼，他喜欢照镜子，在一个人时，他反锁房门卫生间的门，踮起脚尖，点着自己小巧漂亮的鼻尖，不希望镜子里的自己也会那样。他的嘴唇——无论张开还是紧闭着——应该画上唇膏，从淡红到深红，颜色由他的心情决定，而嘴缘往外是映衬红色的苍白，不是扎人的黑色，他不要这事发生在自己身上。

20.

身体的变化和他的精神一样不可控。

Arthur打开化妆台第二个抽屉，里面用纸盒包着一盒刀片，他用手指头挑着刀片的横条，嘴上数着数：“一、二、三、四……”接着停在了自己最喜欢的数字上。

闪着白光的刀片让他害怕。

“它会割破我的皮肤，我的鲜血会流出，它们本该一滴接着一滴拥抱在一起，就在我的身体里，感受我、环绕我。”Arthur对自己说。

嘴边长出的尖刺犹如凶恶之徒，它们一根一根从中冒出，曲折了Arthur心中理想化的自我、践踏和羞辱Arthur对未来全部的期望，他要以最猛烈的方式报复回去。

刀片切割而下，柔软的绒毛却主动低下头，和Arthur一样，低下头，把脑袋钻进胃里去，再往里去、往里去——不管从何种方向刮过，Arthur都无法把绒毛剔除，它们还是太短了。

越是急于让这些黑色恶徒消失，它们就越明显，Arthur几乎是半跪在化妆台上把身体靠近镜子。

“呲……”

刀片从嘴角上边徐徐刮到人中，但什么也没刮下。

刀片停滞在空中，Arthur再一次抬手抚摸嘴边，确定它们还在。

刀片卡在了人中的左边，他突然竖起刀片，对准那条线，对着镜子里的人，佯装在试探刀片有多锋利。Arthur神经质地学起了母亲Penny的语气，女声女气地询问自己：

“Happy，你会永远一事无成对吗，你连这个也做不好，你要变成我吗？”

Penny走到他身边时，他泪眼婆娑地捂住了自己的嘴，可他不敢用力哭，否则他的上齿会碰到唇壁。手指缝渗出鲜血，他在母亲的惊愕之中放手张嘴，大口呼吸，但尽量不让气流触碰到上唇。

那里——

一直到鼻子，有一条长长的血痕，血痕联结起分隔的五官，就像兔唇的痕迹一样裂出一条缝。Penny看不到那条疤有多深，但此后再也褪不去的伤疤回应了Penny的疑惑——

深，非常深。

也许壁腔只有一层粘稠的薄膜完好，其上都断裂了，但Arthur转移了自己疯狂的注意力，他就像牙疼时敲打自己膝盖转移痛苦的人，现在他被另一种痛苦包围了。而他宁愿忍受这种痛苦，也不愿意看着自己的身体往另一性别而去。

“可是，Happy，为什么？其实女孩子也会长出胡子——”

“但不明显，就像你这样，不明显。”

那是他最恨Penny的一次，或者说是一种邪恶的恨意起始之刻。

Arthur止不住以最恶毒的心思揣测——Penny就是故意不在之前告诉他，她什么都不和自己说，等到事情发生了，她会突然站出来：“可是，happy，为什么……”她想看自己做出疯狂的举动，他的母亲一定在嫉妒自己，药片的摄入也无法阻挡她的深思熟虑，她决定把自己引向毁灭，毕竟，他们从来没有像母子一样相处，她因此采用默不作声的方式折磨自己。

但她依旧爱自己，所以才会上前抱住自己哭。

嫉妒是世界上最矛盾的存在，他心想着，仰起脑袋，让伤口朝天，防止碰到Penny的金色长发，他缩进妈妈怀里同金发女人一起哭。

眼泪里，一种雌竞倾向在Arthur心里播种，浇水发芽。

他穿着过大的衣服被母亲的男友叫到卫生间里，十四岁的身体被一个成年人灼热的目光窥伺，男人指了指他胸口的纽扣，盯着他嘴上结疤不久的口子：

“只是检查一下，你妈妈说你很担心。”

于是Arthur低垂脑袋，满心期待着听话地拉开了衬衣。他正在靠近他母亲的所有物。

那是一个傍晚，他不知道接下来两个人之间的行为意味为何，但他想要一个父亲，而这是他最接近的一次。男人把他抱出去前，对着他弯曲的后背吹气，揉着一块尤为凸起的脊骨，告诉他：

“这是我们的秘密。”

即使之后，身体下面变得异常疼痛，甚至流出了血，可是他用水洗着浴室瓷砖上的血迹时，突然想到，女孩的身体下方也会流血。

那这一切都说得通了。

21.

第一次对着镜子和母亲Penny之外的人展示自己凸起的胸部后，他终于得到了来自他人的表扬——这很难得。

十五岁的一个夏天，Arthur走在林荫小道上，树影和鸟鸣交错，道路两边有浓烈的青草香味，他回忆时觉得这种气味应该是记忆在自我哄骗而产生的，他不记得哥谭有哪一刻不散发出让他呕吐的气息。随着愈近愈远的气味，身后吹着口哨的男孩又跑过来，一把从后抓住Arthur的头发，他的身体不得不倾斜一旁摔倒在地，遮盖脖子掐痕的头发被人拎在半空拉扯。他喜欢自己棕色的发鬈，但每次也因为这头发被轻易抓住而遭受无端的凌辱。

混乱的推搡间，他把一本飞到面前的书拍到地上，站起身，猝然解开了自己白色上衣的扣子。

此刻大概是6月的月末了——樱桃成熟的时期，两颗红色的樱桃闪着清晨的水光，悄无声息地回应了揶揄和讥诮：

“可你们看，我确实是个女孩。”

一向通过轻侮弱者获得乐趣的男孩们先是呆滞在原地，有些人半张嘴往后退，眼神落在他的胸口和后面的树上，其中几个红着脸跑开了，脚步声如何哒哒地朝Arthur袭来，这下就如何消失。但一个高个子男孩站在原地，问Arthur：

“既然你是女孩，那是不是说明长大后我们可以娶你？”

“那也不行，因为我要嫁给爸爸。”

他度过了三十多个夏天，但再也没有比那年更美好的夏日时光，每当涂上口红时，他就会想到那一天，高个子男孩拿来从母亲那偷来的崭新口红，向他示爱。倘若忘却之后的故事，只在此结束，那这将是Arthur心中最珍贵的画面。

爱情倦怠地展开，但年轻的Arthur背着手不去接，反而瞪大眼睛，他漠不关心对方的情感，却对自己突然被关注而骄傲不已。

他拒绝了，因为就像他说的——虽然他喜欢对方比他高出整一个脑袋的个头儿，可他更希望对方也比自己大上十几岁，而不是还比自己小上一岁。

一想到对方还比自己年轻，他那点可怜的安全感就荡然无存。

可他一而再再而三地吸引到比自己小的男孩们，随着年龄的增加，那些男孩的迷恋就越深。这让Arthur苦恼，他需要学会分辨利用和为自己所爱的差别，或者单纯的，Arthur对年长男子的性倾向只是满足心里的窟窿，他根本不爱任何人，也没有任何人爱过他。像每一个和周围同学卖弄自己追求者的女学生一样，他会在心里默默数数——今天，又有谁向自己委婉地示爱了，曾经，又有过多少，那些人的名字和面孔如收藏品一样放进心中的柜子。

只是不知道，Jack算不算被吸引的其中一员。

Arthur频繁做出轻浮的举动。

他和他的尊严就像一对闹矛盾的母子，他的存在制造了它，他呵护它、亲近它，那东西却永不满足地在他身体里叫嚷，与他吵架、冷战、时不时离家出走，可等到Arthur真的狠下心把它赶出家门时，尊严反而主动敲门，吵着闹着要回家了。

一开始他被要求。

那群男孩会在路上和巷子里像Arthur的养父一样向他提出越来越过火要求，他双手交叉挡在胸前，捍卫自己最后一条线，之后下一秒就开始解扣子，默许不同的手摸到自己的胸口，但他不允许他们拉下自己的裤子，因为父亲贴在Arthur耳边说，这里只属于他一个人。

“Arthur，你是一个听话的孩子吗？”

显然答案不是，Arthur不是听话的孩子。如果他是，他开枪时就不会笑得那么大声。

他也会试着拒绝，但如果对方告诉他自己口袋里有五美分的话，这种拒绝则会带上煽动情绪的口吻。

令Arthur惊诧的是，平时乖张的男孩们通常会乖乖从口袋里掏出硬币塞到他手中，不是粗鲁地塞进他的裤腰里，不是随意地扔到他消瘦的脸上，而是礼貌地、含蓄地往他握成拳头的手里塞。

他先是索要五美分，渐渐的，他说：

“不行，要十美分，你先给我。”

拉开上衣，甚至往下拉，他发现这样的举动能让自己占据主导权，那群被情绪裹挟的人自以为逮住了Arthur，可以让他被随意摆用，实际上却是他利用了他们。他在一个木盒里放收集来的硬币，而盒子就摆在妈妈的床下。

自以为暴力可以解决一切的人，最后总是死无葬身之地。

22.

Jack身边围着墙，比哥谭任何一堵墙都高，老练的小偷也只能拍着厚厚的墙壁，坐在墙角叹气。除了Arthur这种瘦得像只几周没吃饭的猫能灵巧穿过缝隙进来吵闹一番，其他人无一例外，包括呱噪的典狱长，都被关在外边。

他们甚至看不到里面有人，更别说进来骚扰他了。

白色囚服缓慢挂到725号的钩子上——

Jack转身，让背后和胸前完整的伤疤暴露个干净，和害怕被逮住戏弄一番的囚犯不同，Jack居然故意在浴室里四处转悠起来，他迫不及待给每一个人看，尤其是之前冒犯过自己的人。

他不与人正眼对视，他让伤疤夸大其词地描述其主人的过往；让囚犯们在心里，出于恐惧和好奇，编造关于他的各种故事，就像他喜欢和人分享自己疤痕的故事一样。

故事的版本越多，那唯一的真相就变得更有诱惑性。

关上水龙头，Jack回到隔间里抓起衣服套上时，突然觉得自己无法流畅呼吸了。毫无弹性的粗麻布料在他身上同电线一样缠绕住他的思路。

他没有看见Arthur，这不奇怪，整个黑门监狱都找不出比他更瘦小的人，他被人压在墙上操干时，身体会被遮挡住，可能可以看到他被人拉开后抱在肘窝里的两条腿，也可能什么都看不到了，就连他细小的声音都被水流盖过，大家可以肆意在浴室奸淫他，不需要害怕被狱警发现。

再说了，狱警发现后也不会做什么，他们只比囚犯更为恶劣，狱警情欲的权杖带着警帽、挥舞警棍，不容任何质疑和抗拒。

Jack是禁闭室的常客，狱警带着一脸笑意把他推进去后，不同于求饶的人，Jack会笑得更大声：

“好好好，瞧瞧这儿，比车后箱大得多，大得多！”

在里面数数时，他常能在逼仄的方块里听到隔壁传来奇怪的声音，就像乐器用的节拍器，唔咽和嗯啊声从没停下。

变扭地把衣服往下拉了一遍又一遍，Jack拍了拍前面人的右肩，趁面前人扭头看右边时，他自然地从左边把那人手里的刮胡刀拿走了。

走在腾空的金属板上，嘎吱声一圈圈在Jack脚下荡涤开来，Jack走着鸭子步，两条腿代替被束缚的上身动弹。

现在，要么Jack身上闪现了当代医学奇迹，在巡视一圈浴室后，他又长个子了，要么就是他的衣服变小了。

只有两种可能，Jack选择了相信前一条。

没别的理由，只是前面这个原因听上去比较好玩。

过小的衣服在他身上显得滑稽，旁人能看到他胸口肌肉的纹路绷在身上，如果再凑近些，线条在他身上艰难地以不稳定的频率动弹，Jack的肩膀往前耸，上身几乎不能做出大幅度的动作。

牢房里，Arthur已经回来了，躺在他的床上抱着肚子一动不动。

“你又在玩什么花样，模拟女人们每个月都会肚子疼吗？”

“她们，她们，其实并不是每个人都会肚子疼，我妈妈就从来都不疼，不过也可能因为她的触觉全坏死了。”

“别死在床上，他们会以为是我把你弄死的，太丢人了，我已经杀过一个女人了，我不想杀第二个。”

“他们全部都射到了我的身体里。”

“你说什么。”

“……”

没有回应。

实际上，Jack听清了他的回答，可他能做什么呢？

显然，单纯的讽刺完全刺激不到Arthur，Jack无法从中找到乐子。

在纷繁的思绪里，Jack连一个回答也没能组织起来，于是他选择了最万能和空泛的回答投掷出去。他打了个哈欠，爬上床脱掉衣服，白色的囚服平铺在腿上，他咕哝着从裤子口袋里掏出刮胡刀，开始削铅笔。

“Jack，你就没觉得有什么不对劲吗？”

“一切都很好，只要你别烦我。”

“我拿错衣服了，Jack，我拿了你的衣服。”Arthur在憋笑，因为身体不适而沉重的语调又轻快起来，“你没发现吗？我也说不明白我为什么会拿错你的衣服，但我穿上去后就想，嗯，既然我都花力气套上了，为什么要脱下来呢？但你也不能找不到衣服穿吧，所以我把我的衣服挂到你的钩子上去了。”

“最后15分钟，都他妈听到了吗？蠢货们，别再让我巡逻时看到有人说：‘长官，马上就好。’15分钟后我过来，你们都他妈要站在狗笼前报数字，让我看见你们干完手上的事情了！15分钟！”

Jack想回答什么，但没来及说出口。取而代之，隔壁的争吵、吼叫、狱警们的踏步声，军靴鞋跟撞击地面、远离地面，接着又撞上去，长官低吼的命令夹杂着下流的脏话传来。

“接着笑吧，至少笑声比你的哭声顺耳。活着为什么不笑呢？反正明天都快死了，为什么不笑而要哭呢？”

在门口等着报数时，Jack没有穿上衣，他裸着上身站直，前来锁门的狱警丢下一句：“Nice shape.”跨过金属板的凹陷，伸手去关隔壁牢房了。锁上的栏杆旁靠着Arthur，果不其然，Arthur的白色上衣大出一大截，几乎可以当作裙子，袖口衬得手腕更细，被盯烫的手突然交叉到了身前，先笑了几声后咳嗽起来，表情夸张，动作娇软，走进黑暗前，Arthur挑起眉毛看Jack：

“Hmm，Nice shape？Jack，看看，到底谁像妓女。”

没有人搭腔，这不是Jack一贯的作风，比起故作深沉，Jack更喜欢主动挑衅和挖苦，但在Arthur面前，Jack心里的窘迫与犹豫与日俱增——他不会表现出，他也不承认，但事情的的确确起了变化。

“你不是妓女，你是个疯婆子。”

任何女性向的词汇都能让Arthur心满意足，他丝毫没有顾虑到其中卑鄙的成分。Jack把包着铅笔屑的小号囚服扔到了Arthur脸上，他不关心自己到底扔中没，把住楼梯扶手一跃而上，静静等着深夜漫过铁栏杆爬进牢房来缠住自己。

23.

小小的刮胡刀，边缘甚至有生锈的迹象。

Arthur被Jack从床上揪出来时身上只穿着Jack的上衣，他头发散乱，一两根卷曲的栗色长发搭在脸上，被人拎起来时，他还撅嘴吹气，想把脸上的头发吹开，一副任人践踏的荡妇样。

他没有睡着，这是他一天比一天消瘦的原因，但他不会如实报告这些情况。

不知疲倦的绿色眼睛一睁一闭，对着枕头下面的镜子碎片，欺骗性地告诉自己：“昨晚睡得很好，你呢？”他害怕被诊断出精神疾病而扭送去阿卡姆，Arthur仍渴望跻身一个住满正常人的世界，即使这个地方才是最不正常的，但Arthur对于正常和不正常的定义不同于正常人，因此我们还是不要再深究这个饶舌的问题了。

大概一小时前，Jack听着下面均匀的呼吸声，不耐烦地把指缝里的刮胡刀刻进墙壁，像猫爪子挠墙一样，在石灰上留下一道、又一道，涂鸦被刀片刮落。

目测不久后，他就可以挖穿墙壁，钻过去，看看每天被自己吵醒的隔壁狱友长什么样，在酣睡的梦里，Jack用这把刮胡刀割破了对方的嘴角，然后是喉咙。

这就是前几天骂他的代价。

他突然意识到，比起那边素未谋面的仇人，还有一个人近在咫尺。

于是他蹑手蹑脚——当然是他自以为的蹑手蹑脚，摸到了抱着被子抖动的中年人，Jack裸露的半身沾满了石灰的白点，把Arthur徒手抓起摁在铁杆上，刀片粗鲁地塞进了面前人嘴角，这时Jack才凭借外面的夜光，第一次看清Arthur上唇的伤口，已经愈合了，和Jack嘴角一样，但无法褪去。

“我想，你不缺这两道伤口。”

唯一阻挡两个人越靠越近的只有Arthur蜷起来的一只脚，Jack本来想把那只脚拉开，接着，他的手，会伸到不知好歹的小个子男人脸上，固定住，刀片痛苦地划动起来，谁知道这刀片之前碰过什么？只要可以割破Arthur的嘴，就是利器。

Arthur的脚踝同女孩差不多，一只手就能圈住，你不怀好意地用力握住，他却以带着最大善意的表情看着自己想抬但抬不起来的脚，Jack愣了那么一两秒。

“怎么了，我不抱着你你就睡不着了吗？”

Jack现在的感觉就像走进画展。有次，他在最不可能的地方和另一个黑帮的人交换物品，就在一副画前，口袋里塞进东西时，Jack很想掏出口袋里的刀冲到红线后，把画上颜料堆积出来的女人刮掉。没别的原因，她的线条太美了，为什么那么一笔，她的曲率就如此优雅，美得扎眼，美得Jack想把她毁掉，但最后有东西撞击了Jack，他发抖的手插在口袋中，脱身而去。

如果说Arthur心中没有恐惧，这是不可能的。

他害怕得几乎不能自已，可他聚焦视线后看清了Jack，年轻人的表情宛如当年突然看见Arthur胸脯的男孩们。

如果美好能被摧毁，那邪恶也会被摧毁。他们脸上僵住的那一幕，就是邪恶被摧毁的表现。Arthur的手轻碰Jack的手腕，正是那只手抓着塞到他嘴角的刀片，差一点就要划破皮肤了，但刀片实在太钝，如果Jack真滑下去，那会很疼，一定疼到Arthur无法承受，他的下身今天已经承受了足够让他崩溃的痛苦。

谁也不知道那只又瘦又细的手为什么能把大得多而且强健有力的手轻松拉开。Arthur很艰难地扭动腰肢，抚摸Jack嘴边的伤疤，一直摸到头发的鬓角，边玩边搓年轻人绿发的发梢。

“我可以……给你找一把，一把更锋利的刀，只要你放过我……Jack，把刀片给我，对，我可以给你一把更锋利的……只是要些时间……”

Arthur安抚地说着，接着亲吻到了Jack，等到Jack把手拿开时，他把衣服下摆往腰部拉，越推越上，把一丝不挂的下身露出来，床嘎吱地响起来，Jack把Arthur抱起来，摁在了墙壁上，一只手抓着Arthur的腰，一只手还把着脚踝。Arthur说的对，他们真的把他当成了装水的罐子，里面还是湿漉漉，当然，也许是Arthur刚刚分泌出来的汁液，那些人对他的羞辱一点也不假，他天生就是一个一刻不被满足就焦躁的荡妇。

“轻一点，他们会听到的……”

但Jack并没有这个打算。

他在Arthur后颈狠狠咬了一口，混着Arthur的头发咬了上去，边咬住他，边进入了他，白衣的下摆遮住了交合处，但Jack一只手正在衣服下抓着细腰，死命捏住，并没有任何前戏，Arthur知道Jack依旧很生气，这不啻为一种报复，但他的背曲起来，哆嗦一下，高潮了。

大概一整个后半夜Arthur都没能离开墙壁，他不太喜欢这个姿势，他想面对面抱住对方，再可憎的人，怀抱都是温暖的。

但他身体并没有这样被人进入的资格。

早上，Arthur把衣服还给了Jack，他拍着身上终于大小正好的囚衣，开始打扫地上的铅笔屑，没有丢进垃圾桶，而是裹在纸巾里，往前踉跄一步，故意从后抱住Jack，手上把团着垃圾的纸巾塞到了年轻人的裤子口袋里。

“这是你的东西，收好。”

“总有一天，一个晚上，我会割破你的嘴角，我会割破这里所有人的嘴角。”

“那你要把他们每一个人都上一遍吗？你会累死的。”

Arthur站到门口报数前很不屑地说了一句，他现在觉得Jack没什么好怕的，也就那样。


	4. 第四章

24.

同暮霭沉沉的傍晚一样，黑门监狱的上午也必定笼罩在阴霾里。

飞鸟从罗宾逊公园起飞，翅膀翼末沾染城市里的墨水，滑过岛屿上空后难免留下无法被清除的污痕。天空的颜色脏透了，进入黑门岛前，你最后一个看见的建筑正是大教堂，哥特式塔尖远去后，你的视线会被海雾覆盖，直到你来到桥的另一端，机械地静候通电大门敞开。

站在岛上抬头，就连虔诚的教徒也会悻悻然起来：

“要么有上帝，他住在一团脏水里，要么他不存在，而他可以住在我干净澄亮的心中。”

一位无期徒刑的囚犯在单人牢房里站立，透过栏杆，他剃光的寸头像个甲虫，虫眼睛凝视广场上其他劳作的囚犯，如是想。

Arthur揣揣不安地坐在采石场的废弃长凳上，夹烟的指头抠挖凳子边的铁锈，红色的绣块嵌进指甲缝，他身边坐着之前在储藏室里侵犯他的小混混们。

没有办法，世界上从来没有一劳永逸逃脱困境的途径，而他又需要依靠些谁。

轻浮的男孩有时候对他很过火。

Arthur的左肩还留着一道香烟点出来的伤疤。他闭眼呻吟，声音越响，濒近骨头的烟摁得更用力。那些人以为他在为神经感官的双重刺激而兴奋不已，并没有心情分辨他的眼泪源于何处。

现在他自己也无法明晰——他心底里，究竟是喜欢还是厌恶皮肤上的灼烧。

可以说，他因郁闷无节制吸烟时，会立马陷入回忆的橘红色灯光里，火在燃烧，但不属于他。吞云吐雾中，烧进胃里的滋味和被烫伤的感觉其实差不多。

也许他痛苦之余，是希望被人以这种方式对待的，因为他觉得这才与他自身相配，而不会产生德不配位的焦躁。

进入监狱初见面时，他们把Arthur当作姐姐一般围绕着——而且是家中唯一的姐姐，通常，弟弟们会边剥削、啃噬她，继而又捍卫她——建立于一种维护自己所有品和男子气概上的捍卫。

Arthur比这些人真正的姐妹更为逆来顺受，于是他们亲吻他的发梢，把他身上的香气吸进鼻子，温柔地抚摸他的下体，Arthur希望今后他们仍会如此。

敲砸声、口哨声、军靴撞进尘土里、嘘声接踵而至。Arthur侥幸地把一只手搭在边上人的肩膀上，咬着下嘴唇听周围人谈话。一天之内，断断续续长达几个半钟头的闲谈里，通常都是些不入流的字词。

在无聊的地方，口头宣泄是躁动而无能者最廉价的娱乐方式。有些人暂时抵押了自由，有些人则彻底失去了自由。而生命对掌权者而言反而不太值钱，他们想要看鲜活的生命被压制，从中获得狩猎快感。可惜的是，牢狱里真正的怙恶不悛的烦人不会感到压制，他们什么都感觉不到。

有的人是Jack这样的，生命和自由排在款项末端，他们是偏执狂，要证明自己，哥潭可以成为他们的演算稿纸，黑门岛也可以；有的人则不同于Jack，也不同于大部分短期囚犯，这些人看上去凶神恶煞，却极为贪生怕死，典狱长最爱这样的人，因为他们是一路人。

Arthur无法融入周围人的谈话，他是一块疲于闪烁的装饰品，正镶嵌在灰色的众人中间，默默无言。

棱面悄然折射出光——他规律性的笑声，很好听，谁也不能否认，Arthur发出的任何声音都很好听。

他的声音是整座监狱，除了广播中定点播报的女声之外，囚犯们能听到最好听的声音。

现在广播就在震动，声音扩散开来：

“Good morin’ life!” 

Dean Martin的歌后，电台开始正式播报：

“早上好，我是Betty，为您播报今天的快讯。”

这个女声自称Betty，每天她都会这样介绍自己，有人啃着偷藏的水果馅饼笑出声来，还有一斜眼的人晃荡身体，朝着广播喇叭扔稻草杆。

大家都在探讨这个Betty是否是真名，甚至不少人写信寄去广播电台，想要同Betty交朋友。

“昨天晚上，GCPD在哥谭钻石区抓获……上周的街头枪击案仍在受理中……市长公布了最新的财政预算，稍后将公布详细资料……今早凌晨四点，斯普兰河打捞出一具尸体，案件正在调查……Wayne集团与哥潭慈善总医院达成协议，将援助资金……”

“瞧瞧这是什么鬼新闻，又有人要进来和我抢饭吃了，她应该改名，叫Hannah，Hanoi Hannah（河内汉娜），总是给我们带来坏新闻。”

“不会的，他们会去阿卡姆——在钻石区盗窃的那伙人，精神正常的不会抢劫钻石区，因为我们都知道有钱人把钱藏在大西洋海底下，我坐船时看到过海底的闪光，一路顺着洋流闪亮到彼岸，在欧洲的银行里哐哐作响。”

说话的人少了一条胳膊，坐在Arthur正后方，回答的人戴着一顶鸭舌帽，一只脚搭在镐尖上。

Arthur盯着那只脚，他脑子里通常有一种毁灭的趋向。譬如，放在台子边缘的茶杯，他会幻想杯子摔落地面；又比如切割食物时，他会幻想手指头被他一并切下，不小心被他吃进肚子里；现在他幻想——那个人的脚和橡胶鞋子会被锐利的尖头刺穿，直抵骨头，伤口开始化脓，他会得高烧，然后死去。

少了一条胳膊的人还在说，他没听到尸体，没听到市长，只听到GCPD又抓了人，大概他想到了自己被抓住的瞬间。

河内汉娜是越战时北越女广播员的别称，他的罪行人尽皆知，他说，战场上的广播女声突然出现，让他杀了那位过路的老先生。

“你怎么知道他不是敌军？即使他是个老头，甚至，看他的鼻子还有深陷的眼窝，他会是个纳粹吗？战后他们逃过审判，跑到了美洲，比苏联人还要可恨，大兵，你有责任去杀了他。”

他应该关在阿卡姆，但他论述犯罪时思路清晰，他甚至调笑自己上次这么明白时是在小学五年级做算术题，他被老师揪出教室，而他突然发现他的老师长得和被杀的老头还有几分相似。

进来后，缺胳膊的人时常在晚上大叫，吼着自己又听到Hannah在和他说话了：

“各位，今天怎么样啊，你们的战友Sam House昨天不幸在战俘军医院去世了，为他献上最深的悲痛和最高的致敬……”

他吼叫着，Hannah一直对他说诸如此类的话，播报哪个战友又死去的信息。

周围人见怪不怪，毕竟也有人在夜晚听到Betty和自己说话。

空荡的胳膊系着一个结，他抓着断肢，里面切割的部位要么生出坏疽，要么得上了其他神经性炎症，做出这个动作，好像小臂还长在身上，只是藏住了大家才看不到。

“Betty可能只是个人造的声音，我之前看到过，可以用电子合成器，而那台机器被科学家取名为Betty，所以你们每天晚上都在对着一台机器发情。”

有一个人转着自己的手，假装在拉动纸条，把穿孔的纸带塞进计算机运行代码。

“那也比什么都没有来得好，我问问你们，上次见到女人是什么时候？我的答案是昨天，看那棵树——”

他翘出大拇指，大家抬头，Arthur也扭头。

“那棵树上面有只雌鸟，七年来我见过的唯一一个女性朋友。”

“这不有吗？可以让Arthur学Betty说话，这样她就真的存在了。”

Arthur徒生出一种优越感和惧怕感，他喜欢被人关注，但矛盾的是，大家都看向他后，他却在止不住哆嗦起来。

“Pretty Artie……”

“是Betty Artie……”

有人拍着Arthur的脸，叫着他的别称。

还有一个人，从放风时间开始，就在抚摸Arthur的大腿内侧，先是和众人一起起哄，然后突然俯下身贴到他耳边，调情地骂他是个骚货，询问他今天什么时候有空，Arthur抬高下巴，眯斜的绿眼睛送去意味深长的目光。

Betty还在播报，她会一直播报到中午，然后又开始放歌，有天广播放了一首歌，一个在敲石头的人突然大声叫喊起来：

“这是我点的歌，我点的！！我在给Betty的信里说了我想听这首歌！”

“你在做梦！你那信寄出去多久啦？”

“只是三年而已，三年并不长！她可能刚刚收到！我的信被卡在了放信的金属框里面，今天他们抽了出来，于是放了我的歌。”

挖苦的笑声响起，对少数人来说，三年确实不长。Arthur听着那个奇妙的数字，笑盈盈地着揉头发。三年正是他的服刑期，他很快会逃离，或者不是逃离，是再一次回到名叫哥潭的烂地方。

他还记得，他一直念叨数字“3”，扭脖子亲吻比他大上二十来岁的律师，对着人群哭诉完后他脸上放晴，还抓起律师塞好文件的手，放到自己腿上磨蹭。

“就三年。”

他愕然觉得自己一点也不想念外面的生活。矛盾又来了，他也不享受这里的生活。

那只手摸到了Arthur裤缝里，他下意识夹紧腿，把乱摸的手夹住了，烟却掉在地上被椅凳遮住了半截，他想靠过去，但一动，只觉得身体被触碰更多；他想说几句话，让谁帮自己捡起来，就像他一贯装模作样的使唤一样，但那只手分散了他的注意力，Arthur贪婪地窥视橙黄色的香烟末梢，最后他绝望地移开了视线。

他被推了一把，微微后仰到了后面人腿间，Arthur焦躁地把腿夹得更紧，好让那只手不要再掐捏他的腿肉，面上他不露声色，在侮弄和践踏的污泥里，他开始如众人所愿地学起Betty说话：

“早上好，我是Artie……”

“这婊子学的真像。”

他告诉自己，做婊子总比做乖孩子好，当他们进入他时，是他允许那东西被容纳而已。他是一个主动拧开了自己盖子的瓶子，拧开只是因为他想拧开，想透气，和东西想塞进来并没有前后因果的逻辑关系。

大家的话题中心从怎么亲吻Betty逐渐转到怎么亲吻Arthur。

不止是亲吻，还有其他——越来越露骨难堪，但Arthur不改往日，他在笑，一个劲抿着嘴笑。他知道他待会儿哪里都去不了，除了被推倒在某个角落，容纳这些人的欲望。

“Betty Artie”他们顶进去时会这样称呼他，把一个女性的名字冠到他的称呼前，比一个单纯的女性姓名更具有了女性意味。

不过这样，他至少可以换一支烟甚至一盒烟。习以为常的交易。

那些人玩完他之后，如果还没有到集合时间，会在激动时往他嘴里塞烟，给自己点好烟，也顺便帮他点好，只要他发出的声音够可怜，讨好到了他们。

这样，他还会省一点打火机油，Arthur在心底戏称这只点燃的烟是服务的小费。

他就这样学着女人说话，直到手已经摸到了最里面，他闭上了嘴。

双眼凝视前方，Jack和跟着他的一群人正巧走过，那几个小混混和边上其他人都同Arthur一起闭上了嘴，一个人用手指向Jack，但谁也不敢轻举妄动，除非他们嘴边也有两条明晃晃的伤疤。

更何况，Jack手上拿着采石镐，他们那边还没有到休息时间，锐长的镐头也许不会砸出血，因为直接敲入你的头盖骨后，它会堵住伤口和涌出的鲜血，一直等到你的身体凝固，再也流不出液体，才有人把镐子拿出来。

Jack看到Arthur坐在他们中间，猛禽一样挑住的眼睛有些鄙夷，他的眉毛很淡，和Arthur浓密的眉毛形成鲜明对比。

金色眉毛皱在一起，也许并不是因为Arthur，只是因为那些混小子那天没对他道歉，很多天了，他还是耿耿于怀。大概率，他根本没看到被围在人群里的小个子男人。

他带着胜利过一次的优越感大笑出声。

举起一块石头，佯装要砸过去，但最后只是轻轻挥动了一下肩膀，把石头挥到了脚前半米处的位置，再抡起胳膊，用镐子猛力砸开被不幸选中的石头，随后他像卓别林一样立正、耸肩、撇嘴。

踢了踢灰尘里的碎片，两边越靠越近，看上去就要打起来了——快了，就快了，只要其中一方往前再多走一步、一小步，那只脚就是战争的信号，就是带着军队、吹着号角、大摇大摆地越过国界，准备带去最暴力的问候。

可是两边还没有正式对接，在另一边空地上就有人先打起来了。

25.

那边有全监狱广场上唯一一棵树，树上有一个鸟巢——那只雌鸟不见了。

一个人撞到树，有东西和他脑袋上的蓝色帽子一起掉了下来——一只雏鸟，摔在了帽子边上。

在它还没有学会叫出声、被人抓住拧断脖子前，就幸运地摔死在了地上。Jack砸碎的石头躺在地上，对着早夭的雏鸟做出四分五裂的临终祷告。

同样的，它边上还有一具尸体，一个人气喘吁吁地跪在地上，正处在泄愤之后的反思之中。

他大概还不知道自己杀了人，等着待会儿过去挑衅一番，证明自己的实力，但死人永远不会知道自己被打败了。

镐子插在尸体里，一动不动。

“Tico，Tico，Tick……”

又到了广播放歌的时间，狱警终于反应过来，跑上前拖拽打人者，他们的冲突爆发得突如其来，谁都没能反应过来。

Betty和歌声一如向前地从喇叭里传开，绕过一只死鸟、一个死人、一群无动于衷的活人飘荡在空地上。

“Tico Tick！！The Andrews Sisters的歌，老天，这是我爸才听的歌，多老了。”

“歌不会老，人才会老。”

狱警开始驱散人群，Jack见机扔下镐子，转身走了。

他可以随便走走，活动筋骨，呼吸呼吸这里肮脏的空气。Arthur周围的人还在为The Andrews Sisters吵个没完，他也趁势溜走，弯腰捡起掉在地上的烟，用嘴吹着烟屁股上的灰尘，试探还能不能吸出他渴望的味道。

他走到了被遗忘的死鸟前，摸着没有长齐的羽毛，感受尚存的温热，环顾周围，把分不清是死是活的雏鸟小心放进了口袋里。

哨声里，Arthur神经质地摸着裤袋，再一次看向Jack，对着也扭过头的Jack眨了一下眼。

可Jack是在看他吗？不一定。疤脸囚犯对于远处斗殴现场的关注远远超过他，眼神越过Arthur头顶直往押着人走向办公楼的狱警身上去。

当然，也可能是因为Arthur个子太矮。

Jack手插在口袋里，摸着里头的铅笔头子。

天气有些变凉，他换上了长袖。

对生命，他极端戏谑，对生活，他极端保守，恨不得让每一寸肌肤都藏匿起来。

不过，偶尔他会出格那么一两次，展现出身上的伤口——那次在浴室里大摇大摆的巡视，还有刚进黑门监狱时要脱光衣服检查，于是他乜斜狱警，挺直肌肉和背部，栏杆那边的狱警对着清单打完勾，就赶紧递来了白色囚服，一点都不拖泥带水。

以上都是他随心的选择，除非像Arthur偷走他的衣服，他才会会少有地、真切地感受到愤怒。

上次被他喉咙里塞进勺子的人后续情况大抵不容乐观，因此除了被罚搬运，Jack又在犯事一周后被关了两周禁闭。

他是今天早上才被放出来的。

刮完胡子后，换上长袖，他去吃了早饭，一个黄色短发的人插了队，这惹怒了Jack，他一言不发，让下巴来回动弹，扯的嘴角两条线跳起舞。

在脏兮兮的裤子口袋里，Jack摸到了Arthur塞进去的铅笔屑，摸着刺乎乎的碎屑，Jack又玩起一成不变的把戏——陷害，他端着东西，走过时偷偷把铅笔屑撒进那人的面包里。

刚刚斗殴的两人中，其中一人像极了中招者的面孔。Jack在试图辨认。

Arthur感觉下身被那只手彻底捣得湿透了，粘稠的布料暂时包住了内心的空洞。

尽管如此，他走路的姿势依旧很懒散，栗色头发昂头一甩，鬈曲的发梢便弹动。在经历很长的一秒后，Jack终于看到了他，他再次掏出铅笔，做了一个把铅笔藏进衣袖的魔术，然后张开双手摩擦，示意东西不见了。

Arthur抖动眼睛的神情让Jack相信，Arthur很好骗。

26.

异样感像坐着跷跷板，一上一下——Jack早发现了，不知何时起，他看见Arthur的次数越来越多，不是错觉，他总是跟在自己后面，或是迎面相遇。毋庸置疑，Arthur在跟踪自己。

大概两年前，也有一个人跟踪他，在东区或者上城区一个拐角。

枪响后，Jack蹲下身，紫色手套掏进皱巴巴的口袋，发现了一枚警徽，他用中指和大拇指夹住警徽，食指转动金属物的边缘，死命盯着跟踪自己的人，他会记住这个人，永远记住，记住他忘记闭眼的样子。

可那人现在哪里呢？

根据Jack在法庭上讲故事般的陈述，大概在好几个垃圾桶里。

一年了，甚至超过一年，那人的身体还是没能重逢彼此。

“很可惜……让我们为他默哀。”他玩着手铐，转头对陪审团说。

Jack暗自思忖，如何让这个故事变得更为骇人，等到Arthur今晚再爬上他的床，他会假装沉睡，然后躲在被子里，用被子捂住嘴，在黑暗和寂静里开口，讲述人并不是他，而是黑暗里的死神，总是畏畏缩缩的小个子男人会因此吓哭。

“你在浪费时间，我这没有活儿给你干。”

Jack在楼梯的拐角回头，忍无可忍，他厌恶和无趣的人靠太近，甚至不得不结交的人，那没意思。

“可如果我有活儿让你干呢？”

“干什么？”

“你走在我前面，我想去电影厅看看。”

“你自己不会走过去吗？”

“我很怕走廊上的人，看到那个墨西哥人了吗？你看他脸上的纹身。”Arthur的嘴唇发白颤抖，佐证他的言论。

“好笑，他们在搞你时你就不怕了吗？哦对，他们会把木棍塞到你身体里去，那确实挺可怕的，下次我也该这样试试，免得你不知道轻重。”

Jack舔舔嘴角，转头看Arthur说的人：“也许我唯一害怕的是，他们不害怕我，可这事儿基本上不可能发生。”

“为什么要担心这个？你比他们可怕，是的，你比他们可怕多了，所以我才来找你。你那天晚上把我弄得可疼了，我觉得木棍真的捅进去也不会那么痛，我没在抱怨，你应该明白这也算是一种夸你。”

Arthur就和时钟里的报时小鸟一样，摇头晃脑地说“你比他们可怕”，但语气不自然，刻意想让对方辨别出自己神态里的矫揉造作，像哄犟脾气弟弟的姐姐，一边顺从，一边偷乐，敷衍轻蔑。

“你能付给我什么，我不要你的身体，那已经不太值钱。”

这话让Arthur不太舒服，他的音调逐渐挑高：

“我今天晚上……还记得那晚我唱的歌吗？The best things in life are free……你不带我去，今天晚上我会对着你唱个没完。”

Arthur开始重复一句、一个单词：free、free、free……

那晚，那晚Jack记得，阴鸷的疤脸囚犯突然把Arthur拎到怀里，捂住他的嘴，一只手掐着他的脖子，把小个子男人掐得喘不过气，在施出令人害怕的破坏性力量下，他却很平静地提出了自己的交易内容：

“我知道哪里有勺子拿，我也知道勺子塞进一个人喉咙里的惩罚是什么，不许再唱这首歌，不唱我就带你去，你走前面。”

Arthur做了什么？

被推开时他差点没站稳，摸蹭脖子上的软骨，泪水就含在眼眶里，发红的眼睛抬起来，一根手指狠狠划过Jack的下巴，没剪的指甲在上面留下一条血痕。

“小男孩，别生气，反正你也不缺这一道疤。”

27.

走廊上的人背靠铁丝网，用手挡风，轮流点燃香烟，有人在吹口哨。Arthur走在Jack前面，放慢脚步，好几次撞到Jack身上。他知道Jack不爱香烟，但他忍不住了。

上次吸到一口烟是几分钟前？

三分钟前。

他把烟头扔掉，踩灭。过去整整三分钟了，他都没抽到一口烟。Arthur凝视飘着空中的烟雾，偷偷掏出一根烟，把烟圈吞进肚子里，他很想钻进自己的胃，待在烟雾里再也不走。

走到尽头时，Arthur本想对着一伙趴在铁丝网上的人吐烟，他们对着Arthur使出一个下流手势。

吐出来的烟却呛到了Jack。

他扭肩膀，留下一句“对不起”，跑开了，Jack只能转头打了铁丝网上一个人一拳。

“没原因，就想打你，反正我们都不是好人。”

Jack的语气很轻快。

28.

放映厅里，Jack左右两边人隔着他对话，右边黑发的男人干枯的像一棵烧焦的树，他本想转过脑袋问Jack，但首先撞见到了两道伤疤，于是脖子识相地往前伸了伸，把问题送给了Jack左边的人。

“嘿，在放什么电影？”

“蠢驴，我怎么会知道。”

“可你在这儿坐了两个多小时了。”

“我还在这儿呆了二十年了呢。我每天早上和傍晚至少在广场上坐三个小时，看着典狱长从办公室走到大厅、从大厅走到地下室、从地下室走回办公室，我都不知道他在拍什么电影。”

Jack也和黑发男人一起转头看过去，二十年，Jack审视那人苍老泄气的样子，突然回到了人间，一种前所未有的紧迫感袭击了他，迫使他产生了改变路线的想法。

“二十年？你做了什么？”

“我偷了一瓶汽水。”

“汽水？你是偷了里根的汽水吗？”

“对，就汽水。其实挺好的，反正这里——这个地方，每天都有汽水喝，我不太想出去，除非他们再放这种烂电影。”

紧迫感消失了，这人不是被黑门监狱磨平的，他天生就是个孬种。

“唉，希望新上任的市长不会削减监狱的钱，还有汽水供应真的不错！唯一不好的是，这里我不用边喝边跑，不用把追我的人杀掉，哈哈，听听这个笑话：自从进来后，我已经很久没有运动了。”

紧迫感又来了。

可现在那人却坐在椅子上讲这种烂笑话，自己一个人笑得天花乱坠，身体上抖动的赘肉要把塑料椅子挤烂了。

Jack垂下厌恶的眼神，有人拍了他的肩膀。一颗苹果伸到他面前。

“我才发现，你居然洗头了。很好。啊，你原来是金发吗？我妈妈也是金色头发，她应该染个绿色头发再进阿卡姆的，这样她就不会死在那里了。”

Arthur迟缓地揉着对方稻草般堆叠的头发，在Jack靠近那颗苹果时，他的前齿一跃而出，突然在上头咬了一口。

“如果你不嫌弃我，你可以继续吃……”

Jack当没事发生一样接过苹果，Arthur则继续说：“你还得带我离开，你不能待会儿撇下我一个人走过去。”

“你就那么怕吗？他们顶多把你弄到怀孕。我错了，你甚至不能怀孕，你是个男人，那更没什么好怕的。一个晚上，你总归能从这儿爬进牢房，如果狱警问我你为什么没再出现，我会如实禀告：708号犯人献身于他此生唯一会做的事情。”

Jack还低眉看了一眼Arthur的手环，确定上面一串数字的末端确实是708。

他所能想到对Arthur而言最恶毒的话，就是打消他试图展现身体里女性那一部分的念想。

“我没想到你也会说出这种无聊的笑话，我不能怀上，那不是我的问题，那是你们的问题，你自己想想呢。”

Arthur又在Jack的苹果上咬了一口——很小的一口，上唇的伤疤咀嚼着，一只手从Jack胸部划到两腿间，贴在他耳朵上，重复：

“那是你们的问题，别总是把错推到我们身上。”

“并不是每个人都有推卸责任的机会——”

Jack罕见地也靠近Arthur，他开始盘算其他事情，比起结识一个细声细语的姘头，Jack更想让对方变成自己心理学游戏的牺牲品。

“哈哈，有趣，你干瘪得像一片秋天才有的叶子，就算母鸡把蛋塞到你的身体里也孵不出来任何东西。难怪自尊和道德在你身上没有一点体现，他们全都被你冷酷的肚子独自吞咽下去。可最终你也不明白，潮湿的柴火是点不着的。你折断了自尊，扔进壁炉里，没生出火来，就像你的肚子，也生不出孩子一样……”

禁闭室的日子并不好过，Jack眼睛陷入脸颊，装满不可预见性，更像两个窟窿了。

此刻他说的每一句话都带着挖苦，但如他预料，在这个对待道德极其轻浮的人面前，讽刺的话全都打不中，每个字母都变成了儿童的弹力球，又以孩子般天真的神情和不谙的蔑视，回到了Jack这儿。

说了如同没说。

他没再说更多，推开Arthur胆敢使坏的手，握紧拳头后把红色的打火机塞到了口袋里去，示意一起出门，他对今天的电影没有半分留恋。

“别蹦蹦跳跳，走快点，在我改变主意前。”


	5. 第五章

29.

红色的打火机。小小的打火机。

外壳严重磨损，交叠的剐蹭让透明壳子变成磨砂，反倒显得没那么廉价了，金色标签只留下一个字母G。

可惜，Arthur不是打火机，他的面容依旧年轻，磨损的皱纹业已减轻了面部的快活和狡黠，没有了表达不屑的资本。

既严肃又廉价。

打火机还是Arthur从黑门监狱外带来的，理应在进来时就听话上交。

进门的第一道程序——脱衣服检查。

他踟蹰不前，被两个警官左右拖拽，一边不情愿地加快脚步，两腿生硬而艰难地钉到地面又被拔起，一边抬头观察身旁的狱警，全都比他高出至少一个脑袋。

转弯处一间房里伫立一个矮壮的黑人囚犯，头顶上只剩半边头发，像神话里拿着斧子，精壮而粗鲁的矮人战士。透过玻璃和栏杆，身上穿着橙色的囚衣，拳头大力敲了一下门，不知道冲谁叫嚣。

“小小鸟，多看看，如果你不听话，我们就把你和他关在一起。”

Arthur的绿眼睛飘来荡去，他害怕了。铐住的手钩上狱警的皮带扣子不松开，直到被人用手指敲了敲脑袋。

头顶斜上方的窗户洒进数缕将远行的光，前一个囚犯被赶进笼子，而Arthur带着压抑的快感呼入吸出肚子里的沉重。

隔着栏杆，钥匙插进锁孔，斜眼囚犯脱下衣服，转过身，又转回来，报了自己的名字和序号。

“大声点。”

斜眼囚犯提高嗓门又报了一遍。

Arthur一言不发，看着斜眼套上上衣，匆匆走向左边的出口——地狱的入口。

手铐再一次回到了它们应该在的地方。

轮到Arthur了。

他双手交叠在胸口，像个去教堂祷告的苦命女人，但亮晶晶的绿眼睛更像是排队受训的学生，他在梳理思绪。

他应该……他应该……乖乖走进去。不过，“应该先踏左脚还是右脚？”——

接着，他要等生锈的栏杆门重重关上，再伸手等手铐解开，脱衣服——他最擅长，转身，再转身，往左转，在另一道门内戴上手铐，离开。

那，离开时应该先踏左脚还是右脚呢？

缺失的安全感让Arthur对自己不自信。这再简单不过的一系列事情因为心中反复排练和上演越变越陌生。

他希望接下来一切都平坦得和一条趟过平地的河流一样，不要有变化。

一想到可能的突发情况，他的嘴唇便互相挤压起来，直到牙齿几近咬破嘴里的皮肤。肩膀上的骨头被撞击，示意轮到他了。

可响起的不是骨头清脆的碰撞声，而是斜眼的声音——他在Arthur视线的死角又大声报了一遍名字。

Arthur的嘴唇放过了彼此，也可能因为两片薄唇中场休息，以积蓄更多的力量，等待下半场更猛烈地去伤害对方。

他张嘴往左边窥过去，并没有看见什么，但他告诉自己：

“还有一道程序，走进去记得还要报一遍，Arthur……Arthur Fleck，708号……”

30.

Arthur先迈了左脚，却发现狱警之一并没有把他单独锁进去，而是开着门和他一起走了进来。

“名字，序号。”

“Arthur……”

他一下子就说不出Fleck了，可能他厌恶这个姓氏。

一旦轻易说出口，脑子里闪现出来的不是镜中漂亮的脸，而是妈妈Penny Fleck。

“Fleck，Fleck，Penny Fleck……”

还有与Fleck相关的其他男人，继而是母子俩和他们发生的过往：少数开心的、少数痛苦的，多数说不出滋味、细节模糊的。

诡异的虚感压了下来，过往都被这根叫“Fleck”的细线串在一起了。贵妇们串的是珍珠，贫民窟妓女串情夫和嫖客送的人造宝石和假珠宝，Arthur却把沉重而无收藏价值的石头缀连在脖子上，拈起其中一颗石头，他想不出戴着这些彩色石子儿跑来跑去的意义。可仿佛被诅咒了，“Fleck”这条线像童话里红舞鞋的绸带，拿不下来了，以至于Arthur的脊椎被压到变形。

这是一种无形的沉重，而这一切都是因为“Fleck”这条扯不断也解不开的线。

“再记一遍，你是708号，把手伸过来。”

和他一起进来的狱警以极轻快的语气帮Arthur回答了问题。

警棍被他别到腰上，顺道从腰间把钥匙一并取出，插进了手铐的锁孔。

这是一段小插曲，Arthur记起来了——

“Arthur Fleck，708号。”

但他忘记了要大声，于是一种小到可以钻进墙缝的声音被他的嗓子从地上拎起来扔了出去。

他们会提高嗓音，用粗鲁的语调命令Arthur重复喊，直到声音大到满意为止。

但栅栏那本应打勾的狱警放下了圆珠笔，手指头敲击桌面，心不在焉地看手表，还和门外走过去的人打招呼。

他从刚刚存放斜眼私人物品的牛皮盒子里取出东西细心观察，几张美元被抽出来放到本子里做书签去了，回形针、弹力球被扔了回去，他对着品相劣质的烟摇脑袋、砸吧嘴，盖上盖子踢到脚下。

盒子边角被撞出凹陷，Arthur和这个盒子一样，应该从未有人把Arthur当成威胁。

可为什么呢？

也许这个看上去孱弱的小个子会突变成狂躁病上身的疯子，偷走警棍砸向他们的黑色帽子，直到帽子被看不出的血液洇透。

没可能吗？怎么没可能呢？

他又不是没杀过人。不然他为什么在这里？这里是关押重刑犯的黑门监狱，并不是城市左派们的妇女慈善机构。这里收面包和偷面包的人，却不发人吃的面包。

兔子的牙齿也能啃断胡萝卜，是因为人的皮肤比胡萝卜坚硬吗？所以才敢把大动脉曝露给一只毛绒绒的野兽？

可他还是被忽视了。

Arthur作为杀人犯的身份被轻蔑的态度拨开，不过更可能的是，黑门监狱的狱警们见过太多穷凶极恶的歹徒，还有阴险狡诈的。

比如，他们每天至少要见到两位这样的歹人，一位是早上镜子里的人，另一位是晚上镜子里的人。

狱警手里的钥匙在Arthur的锁孔里钻了两下——往左边。

Arthur没有听到咔嚓声，因为钥匙又转了回去——这次是往右，两下。

“还记得自己是多少号吗？”

“708号……”

“很好，现在把手举高，让我检查。”

Arthur双手举在头顶上，一条手臂挡住干瘦的脸，衣袖往下堆，露出了微微发红的手肘，上面爬满伤疤和诱人的纹路。

他被命令转向墙，而前胸则感受到两只手的抚摸，指头划过去，和弹竖琴一样，肋骨其实已经被弹拨出了淫荡的琴声，但Arthur自己听不见。

“太瘦了，你是个瘾君子吗？最好别是，我不想检查那种人，他们的血都是带毒的。”

说是检查，实际上还真是检查。

恪守职责的手往下去，伸进裤子里，囚犯会在这里别枪和刀，手摸到了Arthur颤抖的阴茎和睾丸，这时狱警才确信，这不是一个走错房间的女囚犯，等到Arthur被摸得发出了喘息声，手指就往后去了。

“不……我不是瘾君子……但我抽烟……所以您看，我可以留下我的打火机吗？”

“安静，安静……有些囚犯会在这里藏毒品……”

他感受到身体湿透了，前列腺被触碰，让他两腿打颤没法站稳，脸颊侧着贴在墙上，瓷砖逐渐变烫，无法再缓解脸上的热度。

闭上眼，舒服感一阵接一阵，以至于他忘记了自己正被侵犯，还发出呼噜呼噜的回应，指头越来越深，试探后抽了出去。

狱警解开皮带，进到了他的身体里。

到底有几位把他往墙上拱，他闭着眼数不出来，但他们顶撞的角度各不相同，因此在身体上留下的红色印记也不一样，但都无一例外地灌满了他柔软的肚子。

小腹被人拍打，打火机塞进裤腰里。

一个狱警惊奇地反复用大拇指抚摸Arthur的喉咙。没有喉结，动脉和心脏隐秘相连，规律跳动。

他的法令纹让喘气的脸色有点严肃，但上衣被拉下、盖住打火机的下一秒就又噗嗤笑起来。

他无权要求清理身体，因此他半挂着裤子坐在满是污垢的地上，压低啜泣的声线：

“谢谢你，亲爱的，记住我，我也记住你。”

尽管他时时刻刻流露出孩子般的无暇和无能，降低了狱警的警惕。但Arthur表现出来的欣喜十足廉价，以至于他难堪的名声从那晚就传开了。

上过他的、等着上他的，都知道他人尽可欺。

但他转身离开阳光倾洒的圆圈时实实在在高兴，这种实在弥足珍贵——黑门和哥潭没有区别，同样的语调、千篇一律的说辞就能变成一起交易，无论是岛上还是岛那边的城市里，他的生活不会变化太大，男人都是一样，他们有的人也许很聪明，但生殖器的思考能力比脑子快太多。

他前面的生殖器从来没有感受过快感，他也从不把自己和男人相提并论。

黑门监狱明确规定不允许存在打火机——狱警另当别论，他们虽然在这座岛上活动，但脚上统一发的靴子高离地面3公分，换句话说，他们不直接接触这座岛，所以他们不属于这里；再换句话说，怎么解释都成，反正市政府明文禁止打火机出现在黑门岛，但典狱长狱警可以用，聪明人也可以用，只有笨蛋才不能用。

至于吸烟，大多数普通囚犯都用火柴点，但火柴盒也不多见，这是十足的废话。

这里除了罪犯和石头什么都不多见。

31.

Jack拿着打火机思忖良久。最后拍拍手，从床缝里掏出胶带，把打火机绑在了水池盆底下。

至于怎么偷到的，为什么要偷……

这不怪他，红色打火机就藏在Arthur裤子边的口袋里——他自己缝的。

每天晚上，当Arthur从后面抱住他，他也能摸到对方。

突出的打火机是诱惑人的魔鬼，一直在悄无声息地喊Jack，它还知道自己丢掉的姓氏。

声音和Arthur一样，亲柔的沙哑，但比Arthur更跳跃，像被放到了火上烤。

Jack并没有理由放任Arthur对自己轻亵的态度，他知道后者是一个裹挟不幸与狂热的荡妇，以模式化的诱惑迫使其他人帮他达到不值一提的小目的。

即使他的言辞举止间或稳重，偶尔与年龄、脾性呈现相当。

但Jack坚信，Arthur是一张纸——纸有两面，也有双重性，但纸还是纸，根本不值一提。

苹果伸到自己面前，Arthur像个小妇人絮絮叨叨，Jack回头盯他的眼睛，绿色玻璃珠不掺杂杂质，这双眼睛不应该出现在这里，有什么东西错位了。

年轻人砸吧砸吧舌头，少有地言语不辍起来，浑浊的眼神像滑索，拉锯对方的注意力。

趁着四目相对，便伸出手把那害人的打火机拿走了。

魔术常用此类把戏，并非是玄乎奇迹的技巧，只是暂时借走对方的关注，好在眼皮子底下偷天换日。

离开电影厅，走到走廊尽头后，Arthur把手背到身后去，他踢了踢Jack的脚后跟。

这次连一句谢谢也没有，扬着头发招手离开，似乎笃定对方为人口是心非，到头来还是会在晚上乖乖让他摸上床，再把酒瓶木塞费力拧进瓶颈，不让里面的液体流出来。

可Jack实在太想知道了——他温顺或乖张的烟瘾室友，如果找不到打火机会是什么样的表现，大惊失色还是就此黯然失魂？

打破一些习惯、挣脱一些束缚，Jack心安理得地觉得Arthur还应该感谢他才对。

32.

晚上的囚房里——

Jack坐在床上喝了一口水，他稍微伸一下手就能摸到房顶，房间从未如此小过。

小个子囚犯嘴里衔着一根没被点燃的烟，在房间里到处走来走去，从东北角趟到西南角，又去水池洗了个手，湿漉漉的手指捏着烟的一头，发出呜咽声。

大概，这才是他的本来面目。抽不到烟，陷入了无端的焦躁，以至于为明天继续活下去的精心伪装也不再有心情去构思。

他又坐到墙角，手抱在膝盖上拍打，为自己的呼吸寻找节奏，终于不再像一只四处转悠的小蜜蜂。

变得和Jack一样，充满无法通过行为表现出来的矛盾。

Jack平躺回在床上，感受对方生活失衡的快乐。

促狭之人对着天空梳理扑克牌，他一不小心让扑克牌松手，一张张掉到了脸上，其中一张扑克牌落下时划破了他的脸。

“Woo-Hoo......”

纸片的划破是静默的。

Jack起身整理乱七八糟的卡片，有几张飞到了地上，Arthur正拽自己的发鬈，没有回应满地的扑克牌。

“你怎么不抽烟了？猜怎么着，我突然觉得烟味很好闻，让我想想，嗯，那是一种什么样的味道呢？”

下床捡扑克牌的Jack交替整理牌面，心不在焉地挑逗Arthur，回忆让他一度烦恼的烟味。

果然，事情并没有所谓的定性，今天的痛苦也可能变成明天的追忆。

吹口哨的Jack瞥瞥咽气的Arthur，烟味从来没那么美好过，比女人身上的香水味还要美好，比女人的尖叫声还要好听，是街心花园的烤面包香，还有脑浆炸裂的兴奋感——是的，Jack可以闻到兴奋的味道，尤其在刀刃上。

他的感官：触觉、嗅觉、听觉、味觉、甚至和黑夜浑为一体的眼睛，都纷纷感受起香烟的美好——

辛辣是甜丝丝的，灼伤是丝绒质感的，呛鼻变成了沁人心脾，白色的烟雾像一团荷尔蒙，蓬勃诱人。

“嘿，怎么了，Arthur，你今天怎么不抽烟了。”

他在三缄其口的Arthur身上抽离到了濒临崩溃的混乱。

“别烦我，小男孩，玩你的扑克牌去，离我远点。”

Jack的伤疤饿极了，而今夜他无疑能在这个心碎的小个子男人身上饱餐一顿。

33.

Arthur假装睡觉，熄灯后又立马爬起来，可他没有去找Jack，而像一个幽灵在房间里低头踱步。

恍如在回忆，回忆去过的地方，回忆打火机可能丢失的位置。

带着遗传缺陷的脑袋怎么也不肯罢休。古怪离奇的事情嗡嗡作响，时刻不歇息地转动，又不像地球那样顺着一个方向而去，而是一颗快要停下的陀螺、一颗晕头转向的玻璃弹珠、一颗被砸出轨道的保龄球……

按时走过的军靴和闪过的手电筒足以编出一大段故事。

还有狱警腰上的钥匙——

叮当作响的银色小精灵撞击其他乐队成员，越撞越凶。被甩飞的在空中大呼小叫，又回到大家怀里继续撞。不过，和监狱里人一样，它们此刻不是在合奏，而是在争吵与打架。

睡不着，他丢掉了唯一值钱的东西。Arthur对明天的期待变得岌岌可危——明天，不过是又一个找不到打火机的今天。

中午和傍晚，Arthur可以骗来一两支点燃的烟，那其余时间呢？

他又想，至少还有这两个时间，他不能太贪婪。他应该考虑再搞一个打火机，或者干脆也用火柴，管他呢，能打火的都行。

没有烟的亮光，他头一次发现自己的眼睛还没习惯黑暗。外面有风的声音。

在进入黑门岛前，他仍旧保持着睡觉不关灯的习惯，任何亮着光的东西都使他暂时好受些。

浓重的心事既不会在黑暗里沉寂，也不会被光亮驱散去。

但被人抱住时，它们会短暂融化，因此Arthur拼命将身体往室友那里靠，脑袋、脖子、胸和空荡荡的肚子，无论痛苦跑到他身体哪一个部位，他都会让另一个人的体温帮自己驱散，不知疲惫的怀抱让他终于停歇了脑子的摆动。

在连日的眩晕后，哪怕安歇一秒也心满意足，要求就是这样被一步步降低的。

可明明应该在口袋里却消失不见的打火机不肯放过他。

折磨，致命的折磨，诱惑，致命的诱惑。

他的烟离吸入身体只有一步之遥，一点火星，人类掌握火焰的历史已有百万年，但Arthur今时今刻却回到了荒芜的森林里。

起身，Arthur突然记起——他房间还有一个人。

34.

“Jack，Jack，你能下来吗？”

没有回应。

“Jack，能下来抱抱我吗？你不觉得冷吗？外面在降温，你是不是已经换上长袖了？”

“冷吗？亲爱的，我再教你个办法，拿出你的打火机，对着自己的皮肤摁下去，我保证你到死为止都不会觉得冷。”

Jack噗呲一声，睁眼继续玩起扑克牌，纸牌抽动的响动一阵一阵，黑暗里亮起的声音可怕、诡异……

他这次很小心，脸上的新疤痕还没完全结痂。他居然被一张纸割破了皮肤，并被折磨许久。

“我感觉自己要僵硬了，和它一样，但我现在比它还要冷，Jack，我想要你。”

“等等，等等……它是哪位？”Jack打了个哈欠，往下铺垂脑袋。

Jack好奇了——他唯一的缺点。

如果将来要死，他会因此而死，Jack和黑猫除了拥有同样狡黠的眼睛和黑色的外壳外，他们还共享一份无畏的好奇心。

35.

不慌不忙地打开褶皱的被单，飞进Jack眼里的是一团东西。像是人脑中最后几磅流动的血肉，但又长着绒毛——没有长出来便夭折了的自由。

这是Arthur在广场捡回来的雏鸟。

“它似乎开始腐烂了——”

“可昨天晚上还动了一下。”

苍白的手腕挽住床柱，身体抽走了脚上的力量，滑坐到了地上。

也许是肚子里的胀气驱使腐肉动起来，还有一种时髦的说法，生物体内还在流窜的电流刺激了起肌肉的跳动。

“我一开始想它没有死，只是需要一个母亲，需要有人拥抱它，给它点热度，它的尸体就会暖和起来，直到可以飞出窗外，虽然今天下雨，我会让它多留一晚。”

“好妈妈，把它扔掉，会发臭的。”

Jack心中使坏，既不知道自己是恼火还是好笑。

“那我扔到哪里去呢？如果它真的死了，它可以在我的床上安葬。”

“所以你不嫌弃尸体的腐臭味，却嫌弃我的头发吗？”Jack把牌都收进了盒子里，“你也可以直接把它点着了，让它和你一起热热，你的打火机呢？”Jack打了一个响指。

“我不想那么干……”

“哈哈，是你不想那么干，还是你的打火机不想那么干？”

他三句话不离打火机。

Arthur摆出的这幅阴柔姿态叫他讨厌。一个处于认知漩涡里的人，居然试图在一只死鸟身上寻找自己成为母亲的合理性。可他又有一些嫉妒，嫉妒一只被人惦念的雏鸟，嫉妒Arthur的愚蠢。

成为母亲并不能证明他是一个女人，女人不一定是母亲，母亲也不一定是女人。

他可以行若无事地把刀捅进任何地方，却无法捅死心里——一个他也不知不明的地方、一个深不见底的地方，而那里喷洒出来了一股哀怨和悲伤的泉水。

有一位真的母亲，把孩子扔在车站，她给男孩一块泡泡糖和一把美工刀，告诉抱着行李的男孩等自己回来，他晃着腿等，等到她的高跟鞋腐烂在了某一个角落里。

她可能抛弃了他，也可能遭遇不测，这里是哥谭，遭遇不测就是每一个人的生活习惯。

除非这位妓女母亲，在路上也捡回去了一只死鸟，兴致冲冲地代替了活生生的疤脸男孩。

“毒蛇，你是一条毒蛇——走开……”

Jack阴鸷的眼睛在念叨——在心中，无论他杀过多少人，尸体都堵不住记忆的洞口，他称呼那女人是毒蛇，并相信她是抛弃了自己而不是另有隐情。

真相为何已然不重要，他只相信他愿意相信的。

他灵活、狡诈但却固执，他是一根细细的红线，绕着一颗摇晃的钉子，绕了一圈又一圈，疲惫而快活。

那颗钉子就是他认为的过往，关于他愿意相信的那一部分——如果这一切并不如他相信的发生，那绑了一圈又一圈的线只是做着徒劳的活计，他多可笑。

所以他必须——不得不相信这个版本，每相信一次，就会有一把锤子猛力敲击一下钉子，红线又可以继续在上头缠绕。

在这个最省力、最简洁、最无趣、最绝情、最撇弃人性的版本里，一个痛苦而自私的母亲抛弃了此生唯一的孩子，并成为扭曲伤疤的最后一记力。

没有人会问父亲去哪里了，那是另一个绵长恼人的故事，社会从来不追责父亲。

“骗子，我还是不相信它死了。”

“我承认我就是骗子，但偏偏有人上当。骗子每次走过墓地时，也能听到棺材里的人这样说，他们的手指骨贴着心脏，说：‘它没死’，像滑稽木偶剧，如果他们坚信自己的的确确没死，那在某一个角落里，他就依然活着——”

Arthur盯着Jack，一下子，他的模样在黯淡之处变得相当难以接近，Jack没想到他也有这样一面。

“骗子也好过一个烟鬼，你要是真的做母亲，你孩子早晚会被烟呛死，除非你以后也能像今晚一样憋住不抽，所以为什么呢？Arthur，我想不明白，你怎么不抽烟了呢？”

Jack喜欢棕发中年人瞪大眼睛失魂落魄的样子，那似乎有什么东西等着人去破坏。

“打火机，找不到了……我的打火机不见了……”Arthur把声音压到最低，整个肺部都没有了生气，“和这只鸟一起飞走了……”

他把手伸过去，严肃的脸抽搐起来，毫无顾忌地抱住Jack哭，而Jack心里的笑声戛然而止了。

Arthur挂着泪痕，这才看清Jack，哭完又像一个拿到小费的婊子一样地笑起来。

“你的脸怎么了？”

“我只是想看看自己是不是还活着。”

“会好的，很浅，不会留下伤疤。”

他突然安慰起了Jack，缩到年轻男孩的下巴下，等着他把自己抱回床上。

36.

今天的Arthur格外安静，他在室友怀里躺下后没再说一句话，也许因为外面的雨声太大。Jack第一次贴到他的脑门，亲吻头发里发烫的头皮。

他的亲吻弄醒了Arthur，后者的手刮蹭起Jack脸上的伤疤，新的、旧的，他都缠绵地摸着，被摸的囚犯别过脑袋。

“你不觉得很可怕吗？”他指伤疤。

“我觉得很疼。”

Arthur一晚上没有抽烟，他强迫自己的注意力被其他事情占据，因此他对Jack的伤疤尤为注意。

伤疤一直在那里，起初让Arthur害怕，又让Arthur好奇，但今天之前，伤疤和墙上的裂痕一样安静地栖息在一旁，从未走进Arthur脑子里的世界。

他先用手指触摸，接着手背划了过去，看上去他想这么干很久了。

等他找好姿势趴在Jack胸口，想更进一步审视两条细长的肉虫时，沉默许久的Jack突然张嘴佯装要咬Arthur。

但年轻人的戏法失败了，他被轻轻扇了一巴掌。

“Naughty boy！”

惊呼后Arthur若无其事地把自己塞进了Jack的被子里去。

“记得把那只鸟扔掉，好妈妈。”

“这样叫我不错。那你觉得我像你妈妈吗？”

“我妈妈？她可没这个。”

Jack的手伸到Arthur两腿间，使坏地摁了一下，他能明显地感觉到夹在自己身上的两条细腿更用力地并拢。

但很快，他就被身上的一切彻底推开，被Arthur和毯子孤立了，娇小的身躯死命裹着，第一次背对Jack，只有发抖的棕发露在外面。

从后面抱住他时，就像抱住了一具塞着棉花的娃娃，既没有反抗也没有主动靠近，他胸前和肚子是蓬松柔软的，但后背——那条弯曲的脊椎，尤其是骇人的翼型肩胛骨，比娃娃的金属拉链还要硌人。

如果他每天都像这样，一个变扭但真诚的洋娃娃，让Jack肆意揉捏，Jack不知道是会对他失去兴趣还是更为“爱”他。令Jack真正欣喜的是占有的过程而不是结果，这是朴素的真理，得到的东西不值钱，对不知珍惜的疯子更为如此。

只是在后半夜，娃娃突然转过身在Jack的伤疤上亲了一下。

沉睡的疯子晚上做了一个梦，他梦到水池下的打火机跳出束缚，摁动了开关。

于是一场火从一个囚房烧到了另一个囚房，直到地图上的黑门岛变成了一个火球然后熄灭。从此世界上每一张地图，放大看，在哥谭的东南角，都有一个发出笑声的圆形碳痕……


End file.
